My Immortal
by emeralddusk
Summary: A story of a dying friendship, the struggles two young women face, the darkness that undoes us all, and a hunger that seeks to destroy. Strong T rating. For HarperLovesAlex
1. Darkness Begins

_**Jennifer's Body**_

My Immortal

Chapter One: Darkness Begins

Everyone knows Jennifer Check is the most beautiful girl at school. She's popular, respected, rich, and, of course, drop-dead gorgeous to every man (and possibly girls') eyes. Relationships? Some. Mostly on-and-off. Friends? The only one who wasn't too afraid of her (or at least willing to show it) was Anita "Needy" Lesnicki, the school nerd/loser. Her and Jennifer were best friends since second grade. Like any teen beauty queen, Jen was a cheerleader, average student, and a respected icon to almost every other student. However, there were always those who didn't think so kindly of her... The Amanda Gang; nasty, rich mean girls who tried to recruit Jennifer in eighth grade, but failed. Large crowds of rejected boys were also unhappy with the girl. Other than them, though, Jennifer was a goddess to all.

"And three!" Stacey, head cheerleader at MidWest Academy called out, thrusting her pom-poms in the air. Immediately, the other members of the team began their choreography; Angel did a back flip that ended with her standing straight up; hands on hips, Venus and Claire flipped in front of one another, then formed the base of the pyramid with Sarah, Alexia and Donna lept up on top of the two, followed by Jennifer, who made a graceful leap to the top. Stacey stood in front of the figure, stuck her right leg out in front of herself, thrust her weight back, landed perfectly from the single-legged back flip, then quickly lowered into a flawless splits. The coach and a small group of boys that decided to creep on the practice let out a small applause.

Smiling, Jennifer made her way down, pulled her top down (secretly adjusting her bra as well), then walking over to Needy, whom she spotted on the bleachers. "Hey, bud," the raven-haired girl greeted her friend, giving her flawless smile.

"Hey, Jen," Anita warmly replied. A small smile formed on the teen's face. Needy's curly, slightly course blond hair was mostly covered by her hat. Her thick glasses covered her eyes, but not her view of Jennifer. "Good job out there." The raven-haired young woman smiled. "Hey, since your practice is over, you wanna hang out?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Needy," Jennifer answered, her voice remaining happy, but caring. "I have a date tonight. Really sorry." Anita was upset; that was obvious. "How about tomorrow night?" The smile on the raven-haired girl's face was so pure and innocent; the kind of smile that always got her what she wanted.

"You sure?" the blond-haired girl replied, her heart starting to pound alittle faster. "I'm sure," Jennifer answered with a smile. "Later, sweetie." With that, the young woman departed; the gym's fluorescent lights practically glowing on her cute purple uniform, and her skirt gracefully swishing from side to side with every step she took. Still reeling from her friend putting her off yet again, Needy turned away, and tried to focus on the ground. These disappointments happened, especially since Jennifer became so popular; Needy was used to them, though.

On the other side of the bleachers, a group of radically Gothic boys watched the cheerleader walk out of the room. "Is that her?" a young man wearing a chain necklace asked. "Yeah," answered a red-haired boy. "Jennifer Check." "Is she clean?" Another Goth asked. "Yeah, she's gotta be," a spikey-haired young man (presumably the leader of the group) answered. "... and even if she's not, she's perfect. She'll work...She has to."

"But how 'er we gonna get her to come to it?" a red-haired boy asked.

"We bring it to her," the spiky-haired Goth answered. "It's gonna work...she's everything we need."

That night, as the dying sun lowered beyond the horizon, its rays painted the sky a bloody crimson color. Sitting across from her Will, her date for the night, Jennifer sipped her glass of soda under weak lights of the dark restaurant. Will and Jennifer had met at homecoming, although they didn't come with one another. A single candle illuminated the area; as its dull flame stood in the air, Will's brownish-blond hair gave off an aura of light. However, the young woman's long locks and breath-taking black dress seemed to project a dark glow. "So," Jennifer asked, setting down her drink. "What made you decide to go out?"

"Well, you're beautiful," Will answered, his voice cool and controlled. "You're smart, sweet, and funny...you just seem so wonderful. I wanted to be...you know, more than friends."

The raven-haired young woman giggled alittle. She was used to boys acting fake on dates. "Thank you," she replied, trying to keep real. After some time, the night had grown older, and the two were nearly finished with their meal. Jennifer kept her eyes on her food, and seemed calm. Will, however, was gazing on-and-off at his date. Taking one last glance behind him, just to make sure no one would interrupt and embarass him, the young man swallowed hard, then gathered up his strength. "Hey..." he finally said. "...Do you wanna...get out of here?" Jennifer looked up from her food, giving the young man a very serious look. "We could go back to my house, or...whatever you want."

"No thanks, I'm sorry," the raven-haired young woman answered. Will was upset; that was obvious. "I've gotta go..." Setting the money for her meal on the table, Jennifer walked out of the building, leaving Will alone. Sighing, the boy sat back in his chair, and blew out the weak candle.

"He really thought you'd do it with him after one date?" Needy asked her friend from across the lunch table, sounding shocked, even as her voice remained hushed. Jennifer nodded, taking a sip of her soda. "My gosh... Oh hey...are we still on for tonight? I mean, if you have other plans, that's okay."

"Sure," the dark-haired girl answered. "I told you we'd hang tonight. I miss you; you're my bud... You wanna go to that new bar? You know, the one with the live music?"

"But...don't you need to be over twenty one to get in there?" Anita asked, growing uneasy. Jennifer smiled. "I won't tell if you won't," she teased, playfully tapping the blond girl on the nose. Needy felt herself start to grow warm.

Two tables down, the Amanda Gang snickered at the two. Realizing this, Anita shrugged her shoulders inward in an effort to protect herself. "Relax, sweetpea," Jennifer said, taking her friend's hands. Needy felt the girl's soft palms against her own. "They're probably just making fun of you because you actually have real boobs." Suddenly, the raven-haired girl caught herself still, with a look that suggested infatuation on her face. Then, she pulled back as if nothing had happened. "What boobs?" Needy whispered. "...Hey, are you gonna eat your fries?"

"Nah," Jennifer answered. "Trying to keep my weight down...I just got a new skirt, and I wanna stay in it." Anita giggled. The very thought of her friend's words was silly; Jennifer was practically a model, not to mention she could eat an entire buffet and still be in great shape. Still, she liked to keep her figure the same. "So, I'll see you tonight...wear something cute, okay?" Needy smiled and nodded as her friend got up to dump her tray. Letting out a sigh, the blond girl felt her heart start to beat alittle faster as she watched Jennifer.

That night, Anita went through her clothes. _Wear something cute, _she repeated in her mind. Looking at herself in the mirror, the young woman dropped her clothing. Her stomach was alittle pudgy, her hair was course, and she was far from being as beautiful as Jennifer. Then again, so was everyone. Suddenly, she remembered...Reaching into her private drawer, the girl pulled out the red, rose-fringed push-up bra and matching thong her friend got her for her birthday. Needy had never gathered the courage to wear them before, but tonight was different. Strapping the bra on, the blond felt the soft fabric cradle and elevate her breasts. Pulling the thong up her legs, feeling the soft embrace stroke her thighs and firmly rest on between her lower cheeks. Quickly stroking down her tummy and feeling for her enhanced figure, Anita took another look in the mirror, then dawned a dark pink dress and a white jacket.

Meanwhile, Jennifer, clad in only her bra and panties, looked at her body in the mirror. Her white push-up bra excentuated her soft, plump bossoms, and hrt skin-tight pink panties lightly hugged her curvy hips and cheeks. Jokingly shaking her butt back and forth in the mirror, the young woman smiled to herself, then pulled a purple crop top on over her slim, fair-skinned shoulders, slipped into a pair of dressy, torn black pants, and a light black jacket over it all. Noticing something was missing, Jennifer reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out a silver necklace. Engraved in the middle of the centerpiece were the red letters, B.F.F. The silver, simple piece of jewlery was a gift from Anita when the two girls graduated from second grade.

Loud music blared as the two young women entered the bar. Mixed conversation filled the air, drowning out almost all possibility of emotion. It took some time to get adjusted to the new atmosphere, but Jennifer soon took to the bar, started looking around, and then subtlely craned her neck towards Needy. "You okay?" she asked.

Everything about this place was so...wrong. It was overpowering. "Yeah," Anita finally answered between nervous breaths. Thankfully, her glasses seemed to block her from the others.

"No you're not," Jennifer replied. "You're scared to death...come on." The raven-haired young woman gently grabbed her friend's hand, and walked her over to a table.

"Why are you crying, Anita?" the raven-haired child asked her friend, kneeling down in the sandbox.

"Summer's coming," the little blond answered, wiping a tear from her eye. "And I won't be able to see you...I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm still gonna be your friend," Jennifer responded, moving closer to her friend.

"But not all the time," Anita sobbed, her voice cracking. "I'm going to be alone."

"I'm gonna start calling you Needy," the dark-haired child declared, not meaning to be rude in any way. "Because you're needy...you need me, or someone else every day. But that's okay...because I'm always gonna be here. Okay?" Anita smiled through her tears, and looked at her best (and possibly only) friend in the whole wide world.

The two young women sat down at a wooden table, and settled into place. "What do we do if someone asks for an I.D.?" Needy asked. "Do you, like, have a plan or something?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna play hello titty with the bartender over there," Jennifer bluntly answered. "If there's anything else after that, we can make it up as we go along." Suddenly, the entertainment for the night was announced, and the Gothic teenagers walked onto the stage.

"Hey, those 'er those weirdos from school," Anita declared, glancing back onto the stage.

"Figures," Jennifer answered. "Maybe this place isn't as mature as we thought." The two chuckled amongst themselves.

Following a less-than-popular performance, the band concluded their first set. "Excuse me," the spiky-haired young man announced. "Could Jennifer Check please come backstage for a moment?" Standing up, the dark-haired young woman was met with concerned eyes from her friend. "Jen," Needy said, sounding worried and alittle upset.

"It's okay," Jennifer replied, giving the girl some comfort. "I'll be right back." The blond teenager nodded, and watched her friend walk off with the strange band. Backstage, te lighting was dark, and the air was colder.

"Okay," Jennifer said, thrusting her hands onto the curves of her hips. Her tone was serious and almost offended. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to get your opinion of our song," the red-haired young man answered. "Um, can you come over here?" Despite her better judgment, the girl walked over to the group.

"Hey..." the spiky-haired young man burst out. "What's that?" Jennifer turned her eyes towards a strange design on the corner of the wall.

"What the..." she began. Suddenly, the raven-haired girl felt a forceful hand thrust into her back, knocking her down inside a chalk circle. "Hey! Whatter you doing?" Acting quickly, one of the boys lit a candle around the chalk design. Due to the small amount of gas in the air, the flame spread to the other candles, illuminating the symbol as something sinister.

Chanting as the fires burned, the members of the band focused their attention and started to dust the air with blue powder. Slowly moving forward, the spikey-haired young man pulled a long knife from his pocket. Jennifer caught a glance of her attacker, and began to grow terrified. However, she was unable to move. "Sorry...but this is our only hope," he whispered. Hot sweat and tears began to stream down the young woman's face as the flames licked her body. Then, the boy thrust the blad into her heart; as her screams rained throughout the air, her blood splattered inside the circle, and the flames around her turned blue. Astonished by the fruits of their dark deeds, the boys watched as the fire exploded into the air, catching the walls and roof.

"...Something's wrong," the leader of the band declared, terror lacing over his voice. Soon, the entire room was swallowed in flame. Charging in with all of her strength, Anita furiously scanned around for her friend. "Jennifer!" she cried out, feeling the heat and smoke start to seal her throat. Tears began to blur her vision, but she finally found the young woman; Jennifer was laying naked in a fetal position in the corner of the room and safe from the fire. "Jen!" Needy ran towards the dark-haired girl, and pulled her onto her feet. "Jen, are you okay? Here." Anita threw her white jacket over her friend's exposed shoulders. "Can you walk okay?"

"Yeah," Jennifer answered, her eyes glazed over and wandering the room. Throwing her arm over her friend, Needy supported the victim as they charged for the exit. Fire scorching everything in sight, the wooden building soon began to succumb to its own weight, and collapsed as the teenagers escaped its emergency exit. Sick from the smoke in her weakening lungs, Needy kept running until her and Jennifer had reached an alley. "What happened?" the blond asked.

"...I don't know," the raven-haired girl answered, her soft voice sounding confused, and void of any emotion. Staring at her friend, Jennifer began unbuttoning the white jacket, exposing her soft, plump cleavage.

"Jen, you're gonna freeze," Anita cried out, grabbing the girl's hands. "Come on, let's go back to my place." Too shocked and upset from the ordeal, the two simply ran, and eventually reached Needy's neighborhood. As the icy wind blew at her neck, blood dripped off the raven-haired girl's body, although no wound could be found.

"I'm so tired," Jennifer gasped out, her legs growing weaker and weaker. "So hungry..."

"We're almost there, Jen," Needy replied, forcing herself to move forward. At last, they were inside Lesnicki home. Jennifer collapsed on the kitchen floor, breathing heavily and grabbing at her throat. "Are you okay? You're bleeding...are...are you hurt?"

"No..." the raven-haired girl gasped out. "Just...starving. Please, get me something."

"I'd better get you something to drink first," Anita replied, going into the refrigerator. "You sound like you're dehydrating." Walking over to her dear friend, holding a glass of lemonade, Needy crouched down, and handed off the perspiring cup. Quickly, desperately grabbing the drink, Jennifer started gulping down the liquid. Anita watched in horror, listening to the deep gulping sounds her friend made. Finally, the raven-haired teen finished her drink, let out a satisfied gasp of air, then looked into the refrigerator.

Crawling forward on weak knees, Jennifer pulled the door open, and began gorging herself on anything she could find. Shocked beyond all belief, Needy stood still with her jaw dropped; this was all but animalistic. Grabbing handfuls of leftover french fries, bits of sliced ham, baked beans still soaked in their canned juices, Jennifer greedily crammed piece after piece of food into her mouth, chewed and grunted like a starving dog, then swallowed heavily over and over and over again. "Jen...are...are" Anita stuttered, feeling a great sense of danger from her best friend. Shooting her head up from her gorging, the raven-haired young woman gave the blond a weak look, then staggered to her feet. Silence loomed in the air like a sick bird.

"I think I've gotta go," Jennifer mumbled before walking off. Needy stood still, watching the wabbling figure make its way out of her house. Scraps of food lay on the floor in front of the open fridge, and the faint smell of blood permeated the air.

Making her way through darkness, Jennifer swayed and struggled to move onward. Her stomach gurgling, her throat aching, and her gums growing raw, the girl felt herself start to choke and gag violently; all that food meant nothing. It was just a ransid, empty essence in her stomach. Food wasn't enough...that putrid lemonade wasn't nearly enough...she needed more; much more. Finally, Jennifer doubled over as she walked, and began vomitting. The chunks of vile poured out like the drooping water from a garden hose, and drenched the ground in dark, spiney fluid. _What do I need? Why do I feel like this? _Jennifer asked herself. Then, in a dark heartbeat, the young woman knew what she wanted; what she craved with feral desire and an undying rage. Walking onward, the young woman licked her raw lips, and started searching for something to feed on...


	2. How We Live Now

_**Jennifer's Body**_

My Immortal

Chapter Two: Prelude/How We Live Now

"What do you think?" Anita asked, strapping her dress in the back. The whole time, she looked at her reflection. Each red rhinestone on her scarlet dress glistened under her bedroom lamp. Although Needy had never been as thin as Jennifer, and remained alittle on the pudgy side, she looked gorgeous; every curve of her body was flattered and shining.

"About the dress or about your date?" Jennifer replied, not showing much emotion; just her instinct on the matter. The raven-haired young woman sat on her friend's bed, watching the reflection in the mirror.

"About Chip," the blond girl answered, letting out an almost-aggravated breath, then starting to work on her hair.

"He seems nice," Jennifer answered. "I think you can probably trust him...at least for tonight."

"Thanks," Needy replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You know, it'd be more fun if you came to prom."

"Sorry," the dark-haired girl replied. "I'm not in the mood for a dance tonight. Besides, you n' Chip'll get a chance to know each other better without me there. You get the spotlight."

Unable to keep herself from smiling, Anita bit her lip. "Thanks, Jen," she said. Biting her nail, the raven-haired young woman nodded, barely noticing the comment. Pulling out her necklace, the blond girl glanced back at her friend, then continued getting ready.

Gasping, Jennifer awoke in a pool of near-boiling blood, then shot her neck upward in the dark of the night. The hot fluid of so many bodies dripped off of her neck and back, sticking to her top while oozing onto the ground. Choking, the young woman clenched her breasts, barely able to feel her necklace still on her body. Fire gently bathed the area around the teenager. Her eyes shooting open, Anita awoke on her couch, her body coated in cold sweat. _How the hell could I let her walk home alone? _the teenager asked herself, growing more and more uneasy. _After that fire, those guys...what's wrong with me?_ Wiping her hand over her forehead, smearing her soaked locks out of her face, Needy rolled onto her stomach, grabbed her cell phone, and called the Checks' house. "Hello?" answered the weary voice of Jennifer's mother.

"Um, hi," Anita replied, trying to keep herself under control for the woman's sake. "Um, I just wanted to ask...did Jennifer tell you what time she was gonna be back?..."

"She said she was gonna spend the night at your place," Mrs. Check answered. "Okay," Needy quickly replied. "Oh, I think I woke her up...alright, thank you. Sorry to call so late. Night." With that, the blond girl hung up the phone, took in a deep breath, then looked out the window into the blackness of the night. "...Please be okay," the teen whispered before grabbing her coat and running to the door.

"Do you wanna go first, or should I?" the black-haired child asked her friend. Looking at the single piece of wood covering the puddle of mud before them, the two girls planned their next move.

"...I don't know," a young Anita Lesnicki nervously answered. Her shoes were brand new, and the puddle was so deep and cold.

"Okay," Jennifer happily decided. "I'll go." The girl ambitiously leaped onto the plank, then skipped her way across to the sand box. "Come on!" Her cute little polka dot dress blew in the breeze as the child waved to her friend. Taking a gulp, the blond girl tried her best to mimic her friend, only to stumble along the way. Giggling, Jennifer took Anita's hand, and pulled her into the sandbox.

"Thanks, Jenny," the blond said, looking at her best friend in the whole...wide...world. Jennifer smiled, and raised a pale for her friend to take.

Thrusting the door open, Needy saw none other than her best friend standing before her; her hair was rustled, her eyes surrounded by dark, black bags, and her jacket splashed deep a with fresh, soaking wave of blood that started on her raw, red lips. Her jaw dropped, Anita trembled, unable to speak. Despite her friend's reaction, and the overall idea of horror being thrust at her image, Jennifer remained still; her expression so true and almost grave. Outside, a bone-touched wind blew over the entire area. After what felt like an eternity, the raven-haired young woman, whose hair now resembled the beaten wings of a menacing raven, slowly formed her mouth into a smile; her teeth, stained deep with blood that matched her raw lips in hue, were fangs in the shadows of the night. "...Jen?" Needy asked, shuttering.

"...Are you scared?" Jennifer asked, her voice low. Scared, shocked, horrified, locked in a state of disbelief, and even heartbroken, Anita was unable to speak, and only tried to force in some trembling breaths. Smiling, the raven-haired young woman gently stroked down her friend's hair with hands stained by dried blood. "...You can fix this...my mom'll understand." With one more smile, Jennifer turned around, walked out, then faded into the darkness of the night. Breathing heavily, the young woman shut the door, shakingly took off her glasses, then dropped onto the couch.

"What happened?" Needy asked her friend as they walked down the hallway at school. "You...you were covered in blood, and..."

"Those freaks stabbed me while I was backstage," Jennifer shortly answered.

"But you weren't as bad as you were when you left my house," the blond argued, trying to rationalize everything she felt that night. It was obvious she was scared, upset, and very uneasy about everything that had been happening. "I mean, you ate out my fridge, walked out...then came back with blood running down your jacket...where were you? Your mom thought you were staying with me?"

"I went out," the raven-haired young woman answered, her voice calm and controlled. "Got something to eat, then...next thing I know, I was coming to school today." Jennifer turned to her friend, looking at her with those deep, dreamy eyes. "Everything's fine...You can forget last night...forget the bar, those guys...forget everything that happened." Nodding, unable to see what was before her, the scared young blond girl took comfort in her friend's promise. She was like morphine. "So, are you and Chip going to prom together? I thought you guys made a really cute couple."

"...What? Oh, yeah, I think so," Anita answered. "Just...where did you..." Jennifer whispered for her friend to be silent, then smiled and kept on walking by her side.

"Don't worry, sweetie," the raven-haired teenager declared. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Okay...Okay," Needy finally gave in. "You're okay?" Jennifer nodded. "Alright...So, have you seen any of those Goth jerks around since the fire?"

"No," the dark-haired girl answered. Looking down for a second, Jennifer recalled something from that night; lying naked in the middle of the flames, her soft, toned, lightly pale body curled into a ball; different beings walking around her, blending in with the fire. "...I think we're the only ones who made it through the night." The young woman's voice seemed to adopt a grave tone. "Hey, I've gotta go...see yuh later, Needy." Anita watched her friend walk off...without her.

"You okay?" Jennifer asked her friend from across the lunch table. "You've just seemed kind of...out of it."

"Jen, there was a fire...you disappear all night, you come back and...you act like nothing happened," Anita stuttered, losing all of her borrowed composure.

"Nothing _did _happen, Needy," the raven-haired young woman sharply replied. "You know, there's always gotta be something wrong with other people...I'm fine, baby. Okay?"

"...Okay," Needy heard herself saying once again. "We're okay..." The blond quickly flashed her B.F.F. necklace, then saw Jennifer do the same. "Hey, aren't you going to eat lunch?" Giving her friend a disgusted look that made the very idea of her friend's question seem like a bad joke, Jennifer looked out the window. "It's storming tonight," she whispered.

"What?" Anita replied. Met with silence, the blond girl decided to overlook the strange comment and continue with her lunch. "Oh hey, since things went wrong last night...do you wanna hang out Friday?"

"Maybe," Jennifer mumbled, keeping her gaze on something else. Looking at whatever was engrossing her friend, Anita found the Amanda Gang approaching.

"Jennifer...loser," the brunette leader of the Amanda's rudely greeted the two young women. Needy turned away, trying to wish the bullies away from her and her friend. "I heard about last night...the fire."

"What of it?" Jennifer asked, paying more attention to her hair than to the cold antagonists before her. "You sad your favorite drinking spot got nuked?" Before she could catch herself, the brunette choked out a laugh, which Jennifer instantly detected. An almost sinister smile; a smile almost like the fanged look Anita saw the night before, formed on the raven-haired girl's face. "You're all named Amanda...what's the last name, Number One?"

"Daniels," Amanda answered, seeming to step out of nasty disposition. Giving her gorgeously long, smooth, straight locks a dramatic thrust around her neck, the leader of the gang glared at Jennifer. "Since when do you care, bitch?"

"Just asking," the dark-haired girl answered; acting like a mother lion and averting trouble away from her cub (Needy). That answer, given by the most popular girl in the town, who silently held said title for most of her life, served as a signal for the gang to depart like wayward waves from a higher shore. However, Amanda Daniels took one brief look back at Jennifer, then thrust her head forward, and soon faded back into her petty legion.

"That was weird," Anita declared. "She actually laughed at one of your jokes."

"Go figure," the raven-haired young woman replied, showing little interest in the matter. "Anyway...do you want me to help you get ready for prom?" Needy started to say something, only to be interrupted by Jennifer's better knowledge. "It takes a couple of weeks to really get ready. With your skin, the condition of your hair...so, you in?"

"Sure," Needy happily accepted. "Thanks, bud." Jennifer smiled, then caught a subtle glimpse of something that attracted her eye; and he experienced the same sensation. "Oh hey, I've gotta meet Chip. We're gonna pick out each other's senior rings."

"Aw, that's sweet," Jennifer said with a smile. "Congrats...I hope he picks the most beautiful one for you..." Anita smiled so wide, then got up, waved, and walked away. Standing up, Jennifer approached her target, swinging her hips from side to side. Giving her full, pink-painted lips a quick lick, the girl felt herself start to grow savage inside. "Hi," she greeted the young man, who was sitting alone. His hair was dark and down to his shoulders, but he carried it like a trophy. His body was toned, muscled, and poetically slim in frame. "Hi," he warmly replied, showing his near-glistening teeth.

Their hearts began to beat faster; Jennifer could feel it. "Your name...it's Dustin, right?" she asked, her powerful confidence beaming in her siren-like voice. Nodding, the young man grew more and more excited by the second. His pulse spiked, as did Jennifer's to meet it. Cold, thrilling sweat began to swell behind the young man's neck. Jennifer's eyes were intense daggers; like Gothic, erotic works of violent art. "You want me," she whispered in a single hushed breath.

"What?" Dustin asked, losing his cool composure. His football jersey couldn't cover the pounding of his enticed heart. "Tonight okay?" the raven-haired woman offered, keeping as cold as stones on the surface of the moon. With that, the boy agreed, and Jennifer could feel his soul gently wrapping all around her body like a burning blanket. "I can't wait...meet me on the football field," her lips sang to him. Barely able to control his breath, the young man let out a slight laugh, further exposing his fear and weakness. However, he was ensnared in Jennifer, and was helpless to her seduction. Licking her lips, tasting the sweet victory on her mouth, the young woman smiled, and departed from the lunch room. Regaining his composure, Dustin stroked the sweat off of his forehead, and smiled to himself.

"Do you like it?" Chip asked his lover, holding the golden-hued ring up to the light. Anita's birthstone shined, safely inside the heavily-decorated band.

"Love it," Needy answered, so charmed by the boy. In return, she raised up a ring that matched Chip's soft, dark-brunette hair. Inside what resembled delicate claws, the boy's own shining birthstone glew. "Like it?" Chip gently rested his hand on his girlfriend's, and looked into her eyes. "Almost as much as I like you," he said with a wide smile that made him abandon any kind of "cool" image he may have been going for. The two gave one another a quick but meaningful kiss.

Scarlet flames licked the expanding darkness of the night's sky as Dustin awaited his date. Feeling the winds grow colder, the young man clenched his jacket closer to his chest, and looked around. Calm landscape leading into a rugged forest surrounded him; left him alone. _Maybe she's not coming, _he thought to himself, fear growing within him. _Why would she? She's way too good for me...it's not like I looked good in the cafeteria today, anyway._ Just then, a twig snapped, and Dustin's head shot around, to show him nothing. Letting out a disappointed sigh, the boy turned around, and found Jennifer standing right in front of him. "Hi," she said with a warm smile.

"Hi," the boy replied with a larger smile. "I was...getting worried you wouldn't show."

"Aw," Jennifer whined, stroking the boy's soft, long hair. "Why would I do that? You seem so sweet." Dustin gave the girl's slim, lightly muscular body a quick glance, then felt her soft, plump breasts gently stroke against his chest. "Come on...let's go into the forest," the girl whispered, her voice like a gentle breeze. Taking Dustin's worn-and-torn hands, Jennifer led him into the brush. Once they were a distance inside the forest, she turned him around, letting his back rest against a firm tree. Smiling so deep, letting out a pur from the depths of her throat, Jennifer pressed her hands against her lover's chest, then coursed downward to his waste. Dustin's breath spiked, and he dropped his head back against the natural wall. Violently clenching the hip area of the boy's jeans, the raven-haired girl tore them down, and shot her head up into the view of his eyes; her emerald green eyes beamed with fiery, red passion, and what sounded like a shrill hiss sounded from her throat. Intoxicated with a lust he'd never felt before, Dustin gasped as he felt the girl begin to paw down his exposed legs. The boy quickly threw off his jacket and shirt; his passion heating his body. Jennifer unzipped her top, revealing her flawless skin, her velvet-like curves, and her marvelously-sculpted breasts. Her long, lovingly ravaged locks coursed down her shoulders, only to be thrust behind her as Dustin stroked sideways across her bosoms. Her breath growing heavy, the girl placed her hand against the young man's strong body for support as he assisted her out of her pants. Taking one step upward, the girl kicked off the last leg with her grounded foot, then lay against her lover's firm body.

His eyes locked on Jennifer's inflamed body; her shining, raven-black hair, Dustin rubbed down her back; her skin was soft and flawless. Her soft fingertips clenched the boy's pectoral muscles; their grasp growing tighter and tighter. "Ow," the boy exclaimed, his pleasure turning slowly into agony. Her breath coursing in and out, heavier and heavier, Jennifer's hands seemed to morph into claws, tore deep into Dustin's chest, then tore outward, removing his flesh down to his bones and organs. Blood splattered out, drenching her hands and soaking her exposed abdomen. Her hunger viciously sparked, like a wildfire inside the very core of her sexuality and stomach, Jennifer opened her mouth wide; unhinging it like a python, and revealing extremely sharp, knife-like fangs. Sighing with one final breath of ecstasy, the young woman thrust her mouth into the center of the boy's chest, pierced her tongue into a delicious patch of gored underflesh, found a thick, juicy patch of muscle, then tore her neck back, ripping it out and sending blood flying into the air. Dustin's cries and screams of deep, unhindered fear, pain, boundless turmoil, and violating agony sounded throughout the night's sky. Several birds fluttered their wings, deer flailed their ears, and raccoons flared their nostrils. The smell of death permeated the very mist.

"Should we?" Chip asked his girlfriend, his body trembling. The two had known each other for about two years, and formed a relationship about a year and a half ago.

"...Not tonight," Anita answered. "I've gotta think this through one more night, okay?" Chip nodded, gave his lover one last kiss goodnight, then looked into her eyes. "Take your time," he whispered. Needy smiled, taking comfort in her lover's words. Maybe she was just taking comfort in words; maybe that's what she did...maybe that's what made Anita Lesnicki the needy little girl she always was.

Sitting alone, her naked body resting with the dead leaves and brush of the silenced forest, Jennifer licked the fresh blood off her hands; like a feline clensing itself after a day of filthy hunting. Hungrily, desperately, the raven-haired young woman swallowed the last of Dustin's vitality, then let out a satisfied, sexually-defeated sigh towards the sky. Her long locks settling along her slim shoulders, Jennifer felt her stomach tighten and ease. Her heart rate dropped back to normal, and her hunger was satisfied. _...What the hell am I doing? _she asked herself, something deep inside of her growing upset. _He's dead...but he's dead inside me...making me happy...and full. _Wiping the residue from her soft, smooth, lightly plump lips, Jennifer stood up, her exposed body facing the great spread of wildlife before her, and felt new energy begin to rise within her. It felt like power; like she was reborn from infancy into the beautiful young woman she once was. Letting out an overpowered sigh that concluded with a fulfilled smile, the young woman picked up her clothing, and walked deeper into the brush.


	3. Touch of Evil

_**Jennifer's Body**_

My Immortal

Chapter Three: Touch of Evil

Breathing heavily, catching faint glimpses of the sun rising in the horizon far behind her, Jennifer pushed herself forward in the water; feeling the gentle ripples of the sea course against her breasts with every stroke of her hands. A cool wind kissed her naked body as it transcended the waters. Closing her eyes, the raven-haired young women felt everything settle in a form of dark solace within her. At last, she reached the small dock, and climbed its wooden ladder out of the lake; her long locks delicately laying on the back of her neck, every droplet of water resting upon her near-perfect body, and a mild steam rose into the air off of her shoulders. All the blood had been washed off. Walking forward, her body presented to the earth in its purest form, Jennifer drooped her eyes until they nearly closed, then took her hair in hand, pulled it tightly over her shoulder to let the water stream out, then felt the great heat of her body dissolve the liquid from her flesh. Her back shining, every soft curve, each gentle muscle glistening, Jennifer took a brief second to realize herself; a sexual being, a mind-driven, intelligent girl...beloved and feared by all those around her...right now, that seemed like everything she needed. She was beautiful. However, when the hunger came on her...that all changed. "...What am I?" she asked herself in a whisper. Ignoring her own wonders and questions, the young woman picked up her clothes, slid them over her exposed flesh, and walked away into the forest. As the wind blew at her back, her long, thick yet soft, raven-black hair gracefully bounced up and down like the very waves of the darkest ocean.

Laying awake in her bed, Anita stared through her curtains into the sunrise. Despite everything Chip said, despite every other obligation that should be occupying her mind, all the young woman could think of was Jennifer. The fire, the disappearance, the blood that still left a subtle stain on the carpeting, and every moment of their friendship. _What's going on with you? _the girl asked herself, as if trying to reach her friend from her own rationality. _Why won't you let me help...Why isn't this making anything better?_

Listening to one electronic ring after the other, Needy felt herself growing nervous. Most of the day had gone, and she hadn't heard from Jennifer; she wasn't even at school. "We were supposed to hang out today," the blond whispered, feeling a painful lump start to form in her throat. Suddenly, the ringing ended, and a familiar voice answered; "Hey, Needy," Jennifer happily greeted, brushing her hair while looking at her gorgeous reflection. "What's up?"

"Where were you today?" Anita demanded, growing angry. "You blew off school, you didn't call me...What's been up with you?"

"Hey, relax, sweetie," the raven-haired young woman replied, patting her full yet toned tummy. "I overslept...sorry. Anyway, you should be happy for me. I am having the best day in, like, ever." Puckering her full, healthy, pink-hued lips, Jennifer enjoyed the view in the mirror. "I feel amazing."

"Well, that's nice," the blond young woman answered, showing little enthusiasm. "I was just kind of worried about you...hey, do you still wanna hang out tonight? I never got a straight answer from you yesterday."

"Sure thing, pumpkin," Jennifer answered.

"Awesome. Thanks," Needy said with a growing smile. "And...I really need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," the black-haired young woman answered. "How about the park? That might be fun."

"...Sure," Needy accepted. "Wow, we haven't gone there since we were kids. Um, I know it was my idea, but I need to get home kind of early tonight...it's what I needed to talk to you about."

"Okay," Jennifer answered. "I've got some other plans, myself...So, meet you at about seven?...Great. See you then, babe." With that, the young woman snapped her phone shut. Spritzing some perfume on her chest and shoulders, Jennifer gave a dark smile at the mirror, then turned away to get changed.

Needy dropped her clothing in front of her mirror, and looked over her body; her stomach was somewhat pudgy, and went up high on her torso. Her breasts weren't as well-sculpted as Jennifer's, and had a swollen look to them. Her hips were wide, her legs kind of overly-plump, and her cheeks a little bit immature. Gently, sadly, the young woman stroked above her cleavage, then turned to her side to look at her butt. "My name is Anita Lesnicki...This is my body...I'm the school's loser...and tonight, I'm going to lose my virginity to my boyfriend, Chip..." Taking off her glasses, the blond girl let out a sigh, trying not to hate everything about herself. "...I'm not ready for this..."

Jennifer strapped on a tight, curve-painting red dress that sparkled like dusk's last light, stroked over her stomach and hips, flared her hair out in the back, then licked her lips. She could already smell the night around her. Once seven o'clock came along, Anita was standing in the park, waiting for her friend. "Brr," Jennifer playfully greeted. "This dress is so small, and it's so cold outside."

"Hey, bud," Needy replied. "Wow...you didn't have to dress up for me. That dress is really cute, though."

"Thanks," Jennifer replied. "So...what'd you wanna talk about, sugar plum?"

"Okay," Anita began, sitting her friend down on a bench. "First of all, thanks for meeting me tonight. Um okay, you know Chip? You said he'd be good as a prom date...Well, you know we've been seeing each other for, like, over a year...and, we've been talking about it...but I don't think I'm ready..." Jennifer stared blankly at her friend, awaiting a conclusion. "He wants to have sex. What should I tell him? It all comes down to tonight. I'm scared."

"Hey," Jennifer whispered, gently stroking Needy's blond hair. "Needy...you're worried too much about this...look, sex isn't that big a deal...don't you wanna grow up?" Anita sat still. "I've done it, pretty much everyone at school's done it...Just give it up...Trust me. Now come on, be a big girl." Needy started to smile. "There you go...set his room on fire, big girl." The raven-haired young girl quickly pushed up on Needy's breasts, making her giggle.

"Stop it, Jen," the blond laughed. "No," Jennifer laughed back. The two laughed, then began pushing one another back and forth. As the shadows spread over the city, the two laughed like they did in their childhood.

"You sure you're gonna be okay tonight, sweetie?" Anita's mother asked, grabbing her keys off the counter.

"Yeah, Mom," the young woman answered. "I'll be fine. Thanks. Have fun at your conference."

"Okay, love you," the woman said, kissing her daughter's forehead, then walking out the front door. "Love you, Mommy," Anita replied, listening to the door closing. Picking up her phone and dialing her favorite number, the teenager listened for the simulated beep, then heard Chip answer. "Baby...can you be over in, like, ten minutes? I've gotta talk to you about something...Okay. Thanks. Love you." Kissing the cell phone, the young woman hung up, then strolled upstairs.

The minutes passed by, moving slowly past the two lovers. "Hey, Anita?" Chip called out, walking into the kitchen. "Anita, are you here? You just called me, like ten minutes ago?"

"I'm up here," Needy called back, swallowing her fear. "I need you right now." Chip quickly ran up the stairs, turned down the hall, saw the light shining through the slightly-cracked doorway, then threw the door open without thinking.

"An..." the boy's heart took a deep beat, then began pounding violently; passionately. His pulse spiked, his senses ignited like a wildfire. A gentle, light but perfuse sweat appeared all over Chip's body at the fantasy-fulfilling sight before his eyes.

Clenching the white headboard of her bed, Anita let out a passionate, exaggerated sigh, craning her head back so her blond hair poured onto her pillow, then returned her view to her lover. Her body clad in only her white bra and panties, leaving her soft figure exposed, the girl's naked eyes glanced all over him. "...Hi," she said, her voice slowly elevating above a whisper. Her lips were delicately painted over with a lightly-glossy, red lipstick.

"Does this mean..." Chip stuttered, feeling himself start to lose control of his body. Needy slowly stroked over her breasts, sending a sharp chill through her flesh and sending a frenzy of goosebumps onto her bosoms, then nodded. "I'm ready if you are," she whispered, feeling her heart pound; the fear, the lust, the wait, the mystery and depth, the uncertainty, breaking of her comfort zone. Chip stepped out of his pants, undid the buttons on his shirt, then slowly walked over to his girlfriend, and began kissing her. Feeling herself rise into a state of sexual awakening, the blond girl gently curved her waiste upward, meeting her lover's. Her soft arms wrapping around Chip's back, Anita felt her nerve endings freeze over with an icy embrace. Chip held himself over his lover's plump body, slowly coursing over her tummy. Pulling up from the kiss, the young man lowered himself beside her, and rubbed her side. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you," Anita returned, stroking her boyfriend's soft hair. Grabbing his hip, the young woman felt a sort of hunger start to glow inside of her. Chip slowly undid the girl's bra, then slid it down her body, and watched her breasts come into sight; they were so soft, so plump, so full: this was not how he was used to seeing Anita. This was something so new; so different.

Needy took in a deep breath, feeling her naked breasts gently stroke against her sheets, then slid her lover's boxers off. "Do you...you know?" she asked, feeling like a whole new person. "Yeah," Chip nervously answerd, reaching onto the floor and pulling a condom out of his pocket. "It's, uh...it's supposed to make it feel nicer for you." Anita smiled a deep smile, and coursed her hand over the boy's cheek. _I'm crazy...why am I doing this? I'm not ready..._Anita furiously thought over. However, it was too late; her body was too weak under the reels of sweet sexual anguish. Breaths turning to gasps, which soon turned to violent moans filled the air as the two young adults proceeded to make love that night. Her body soaked over with sweat, Needy felt her lover's back in an effort to relieve the beautiful pain inside her body, gasping with all her might. Chip felt his body heat rise higher and higher as his hold on Anita turned into clenching onto her. Like this, the night passed on, and the two awoke next to one another early in the morning; outside, the skies were dark and the air was cold. Jennifer's words still buzzed in the young woman's mind as she gently resumed consciousness from her dulled and fantastic dreams. "Jennifer," the blond whispered, biting her thumb; her eyes too glazed over to see straight.

"So, how was it?" Jennifer asked as her and Anita walked down the road to the Check family's house.

"Scary," Needy answered, pulling her jacket closer to her chest. "I don't think I was ready." The raven-haired young woman looked at her friend for a second, then gently stroked her blond hair down the girl's neck. "It's okay," Jennifer said with a gentle smile. "You're still alive, you're not pregnant...now you and Chip are alittle closer."

"I guess," the blond nervously accepted. "It's just...I think we could've gotten closer...another way, you know? Sex really didn't do anything for..._us_."

"I think it means something that the two of you actually gave the other sexual response," Jennifer replied. "You know? You two stepped out of your comfort zones, started acting like sexual beings, and...it was all your own. You can't tell me you didn't have fun." Anita blushed. "Don't get embarassed. Everyone likes sex. It's a whole other side of you... like what all those monkey guys talked about."

"...Darwin," Anita elaborated. "I guess...It could've helped with my psychosexual development...maybe I'll be...better with my sexuality now." Jennifer smiled at her friend. However, Needy got a different feeling from that smile than before.

"When are you gonna see him again?" the raven-haired young woman asked. "Next Monday," Anita answered. "We're gonna watch a movie at his place...Oh, when do you wanna start getting ready for prom?"

"How about...when we get to my place?" Jennifer decided. Needy smiled, and let her best friend lead the way. Once the two teens reached the Checks' house, the dark-haired girl pulled her friend up the stairs, sat her down in front of her mirror, and closed the door. "Ready?" Jennifer asked, straightening out some of Needy's blond locks.

"Don't change me too much," Anita answered, taking one last look at herself. Jennifer smiled, and leaned over the girl to grab a brush. The blond felt her best friend's soft, plump breasts against her arm, and felt her own heart flutter for a second. Then, like a princess in a story book, Needy felt her friend brushing her hair. Each bristle smoothly glided among each curly string of hair. Shutting her eyes, the young woman began to feel pleasure grow within her body; this felt so sweet, so innocent.

"Holy crap, you've got alot of knots," Jennifer exclaimed, interrupting the brief silence. Anita giggled alittle to herself, just at the thought of the whole situation. Thankfully, the raven-haired girl didn't notice. After nearly half an hour of brushing and spritzing with a water bottle, Jennifer was pleased with her handwork; Needy's hair had never looked more straight and under control. "Alright, now I'm gonna put in some curlers, so you can get them the _right_ way." The blond girl nodded, and watched her friend roll her hair up around the little cylinders. Once she was finished with the blond's hair for the time being, Jennifer turned the seat around, and took off her friend's glasses.

"Jen, I can't see without my..." Anita began to cry out.

"Just relax," the young woman replied, taking something out of her purse. "Open your eyes wide." Needy obeyed, and allowed her friend to set a clear, gel lens in each of her eyes. "...Wow." Jennifer smiled at the girl's surprise.

Anita began looking around, feeling liberated without her clunky coke-bottles weighing her down. "Now for the hard part," Jennifer continued. "...Your complexion. You might wanna try to nap during this part." Opening a medium-sized container, the raven-haired girl began working on a mixture, then pulled out an application pad. "Close your eyes, baby." Needy shut her improved eyes, and felt her friend smear the cool cream all over her face. "This'll clear out your pours, get rid of all the grease and dirt, and rehydrate your skin. You need to wash off all your makeup before you put this on, and you need to put it on every night. Wash it off with lukewarm water, or steam and a soft towel if possible." Afraid to get the pink formula in her mouth, Needy simply nodded, and felt her skin start to heal. "I'll help you pick out a good shampoo and conditioner to keep your hair under control...You're gonna be like a sexy Cinderella."

"Mmm," Anita carefully eased out. "Thanks so much for doing all this, Jen. I've missed spending time with you lately."

"No problem, beautiful," Jennifer happily replied, gently massaging her friend's soft cheeks. "My date isn't until tonight, anyway." Needy felt a pleasant moment come to an abrupt end. "It's that guy, Johnny. You know, the wrestler you used to like because you said he reminded you of Mickey Rourke?" Anita mumbled out her agreeal. "We're going dancing out of town." Glancing down at her friend, Jennifer quickly dabbed the girl's nose with the cream. Just like when the two were kids, Needy giggled. "Stop it," she said. The raven-haired young woman chuckled. "I've missed hanging out with you, too, Needy."


	4. We All Fall Down

_**Jennifer's Body**_

My Immortal

Chapter Four: We All Fall Down

_I love Jennifer. She's my best friend. Alot of people don't understand why or how we could be friends; Jennifer's popular, hot, sexy, lusted after and willing on a limited note, a perfect mean girl, model-esque looks including a killer body, and completely untouched by bullies or hatred for years. Then, there's me; Anita "Needy" Lesnicki. I'm the school's dork, I'm on the pudgy side, wear coke-bottle glasses, cling to Jennifer like an infantile ape to its mother, and often find myself the victim of bullies-the Amanda Gang, trollers online, and just random jerks on the street. What is it? What was it that lead Jennifer Check and Needy Lesnicki being, not just mutual acquaintances, but the best and closest of friends? It's so simple, even though every single thing about us and the world is so complex; we were sandbox buddies in kindergarten. We formed our friendship as children, witnessed a loving sisterhood at its zenith during the prime of our youth, and kept bathing in it up until high school; we love each other, and neither of us wants to grow apart. We could only grow closer. Growing up sometimes means realizing you don't lose, but gain over time. Jennifer and Needy; nothing's gonna change that. Or, so I thought..._

_ Jennifer's changed over time; ever since the fire. She's just been so distant. And...she pressured me into having sex; I know I wasn't ready. I don't know if I blame her or myself, but it just wasn't right for me. Chip's still there for me, I can tell, but I feel apart from myself. I feel alone; Jennifer's not there for me as much, and I've never felt so scared. I shouldn't be like this. I shouldn't be so needy...but I don't know how to stop, and I don't know a way different than this. When she gave me the partial makeover for prom, I felt like I hadn't seen her in about a year._

_ What's changed? Maybe it's not Jennifer...maybe it's me. Maybe this is my fault...but I'm trying. She's the one who's never around. I don't want us to grow apart...I'm going to sit down with her; talk this out like I should have from when this started._

"Hey, Needy," Jennifer greeted her friend. Several weeks had gone by, and every second was weighing down on the community. Ever since the fire, the entire spirit of the town started dying. It even showed in Jennifer; her flawless complexion was growing pale, and breaking out, her gorgeous raven hair was flat, lifeless, and growing course, her eyes were tired, and her body was growing weak.

"Hi, Jen," Anita replied. "Whoa...you look horrible." Compared to her friend, the blond girl looked nearly perfect; her hair was filled with life and body, her skin was clearing up, and her weight was going just the way she liked it.

"I know," the young woman replied, dropping against her locker. "I'm breaking out, I'm not sleeping, and I just feel like crap...I think it's wearing off."

"What is?" Needy asked.

"Nothing," Jennifer answered, her neck craned upward as her eyes remained tightly closed. "Hey...how's the prom prep going?"

"Good," the blond girl answered, unable to look away from her withering friend. "Thanks to you...Jen, I'm sorry, but you're falling apart...what's going on?" All of her preparations; her skin and hair treatments, her exercise, and all her methods seemed to be failing her. Jennifer Check was losing her beauty.

"I don't wanna talk about it any more," the young woman snapped, her energy waning. "Come on, walk me to class." Nodding, Anita took her friend's hand, and walked her towards their next class.

_Things change after you've had sex...Not in the ways people tell you, but...on a strange level. The first time you do it, you feel release; you feel relief and, kind of a sense of your own sexuality. After that, though, you start questioning things; why did we have sex? Did we rush? Did I really want it, or did I just want my hormones to stop for a second? What does this make me? Then, you start seeing things in other people; are they going to have sex? Are they even aware of what sex is? It's trivial, all things considered. I still felt my hormones acting up; sex didn't drain me of my sexual wants. I don't get why Jennifer has sex as much as she does; I mean, she says 'no' when it's not right for her, but it still...happens alot._

_ She told me it wasn't a big deal; But she still told me when she had her first time: all the details, all the last-second regrets, and the exact way she felt afterward. I mean, she wasn't sick or crude about it...She just...I don't know. She wanted me to understand how she felt; maybe she was trying to make sense of it by getting another person involved. His name was Zane Winter. He was about our age (Jennifer thought dating older guys was for sluts), never really dated anyone, and obviously had feelings for Jennifer. He'd made several attempts to get together with her, but she was never interested. Finally, something happened...I didn't see it, but it really got to Jen. She told me that after that event, she looked at Zane an entirely new way, and that changed everything about the two. I didn't understand, but I talked with her about it for hours. She was inspired...and that was all she needed. I told her not to do anything rash; maybe the feeling would pass, or it'd be better to keep it just the way it was. That night, the two had sex, and I got a call from Jennifer at around midnight; "It was just...amazing," she told me. "But, like, now I feel like all that inspiration's gone...I think I'm gonna cry...but I found something else." Jennifer never spoke to Zane again, and she was completely fine with that. I heard stories about the guy not calling, but this was just the opposite. Zane came back a couple of times to get back with her, but Jennifer wouldn't hear from him. I asked her why, and she just said she was over him._

_ "Is that what it takes?" I asked, starting to feel sorry for the boy. Jennifer shook her head, and walked off. I think I just realized why she did that; we make people we like gods or goddesses. They're our dreams, and we want to keep having those dreams. It's when we take more from them...when we try to make them more than dreams that we find they weren't what we wanted...that we didn't know what we wanted. Now, the feelings and dreams are gone, and we don't even care...But I still want Chip. I just hope we haven't ruined each other in our own eyes._

Coughing, Jennifer leaned back in her seat, and closed her eyes for a second. Anita felt herself growing worried. Whenever Jen got sick, she'd always let Needy know so she'd coddle her. _Why not now? _Anita asked herself. A horrifying idea came into her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. Suddenly, Jennifer turned around, feeling something hit her back, and was met by a wave from Colin Gray. Colin was the school's emo, but that didn't stop him from hanging out with Anita and Jennifer once in a blue moon. Smiling, the raven-haired young woman waved back, then turned back to the front of the classroom. Needy caught herself staring at the boy for a second, but the teacher's words claimed her attention.

Once the bell rang, Jennifer told Anita she needed some time alone (not that she hadn't had it for what felt like an eternity), and the two parted ways in the hallway. Slowly striding through the crowds, Jennifer felt her breath; it was weaker than before. _My gosh, I'm dying, _the young woman thought to herself. Walking onward, the girl felt her feet dragging on the floor. Before she could look up, Jennifer smelled something familiar; the Amanda Gang, with their fruity perfume and exotic conditioner in their hair. "Hey, Jen," one of the girls called out, her voice somewhat mocking in tone. Ignoring her, the raven-haired young woman kept onward, thinking about how to make herself feel better. Suddenly, she stopped, glanced back at Daniels, then walked away.

"He's dead!" Dustin's mom cried. Ever since he disappeared into the forest, the poor woman knew something horrible had happened. Now, the police had proof; several people around the town had seen the mutilated body before it started decomposing, but said nothing. Finally, the citizens of Dustin's town stepped up, and had their worst fears realized. Several teenagers guessed a wild animal attacked while the teenager was out one night. Others swore it was homicide. Still, others tried to deny the event actually happened. The entire situation was amazing; one of the most popular athletes in the small town went missing, and after weeks, the first public words were being spoken about it.

All of the students were invited to a public service. Jennifer and Anita stood next to one another, clad entirely in black. Jennifer's withered face seemed to fade deeper with the pouring rain. Chip held his lover's hand under her umbrella, and gazed at the ground. The town was dying. Slowly walking forward, the raven-haired young woman placed a wilting rose atop the coffin. Each petal's hue matched the girl's bloodshot eyes, and began falling apart under the rain. Cool winds blew, chilling every living (and perhaps dead) being at the service. "Cut down in the prime of his young life," a minister said, standing in front of the hole Dustin was to be buried in. Above the scene, the sky was so dark and Gothic in design; no solace seemed to exist.

"I can't believe he's dead," one of the other mourners declared as she walked away.

"What do you think happened to that guy?" Chip asked, walking with Anita and Jennifer. No one answered; Anita didn't know, and Jennifer just didn't feel like talking about it.

"Hey, do you two wanna be alone?" the raven-haired young woman asked. "I'm going on a walk..."

"You sure you're okay?" Needy asked, starting to worry more and more about her friend by the second. "I mean, you and Dustin were kind of friends, and..."

"I'm fine, Needy," Jennifer interrupted, her voice sounding short. "You guys take care...I'll talk to you later." A near-ghostly reflection of Jennifer seemed to cast a glance at the two in each of the rain drops. Not looking back, the raven-haired young woman departed from her friends.

"I'm worried about her," Anita confessed, trying to keep her voice down. "She hasn't been herself lately."

"Do you think we should follow her?" Chip asked, fearing the worst. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?"

"...I feel like it'd be better if we just leave her alone," the blond girl answered. _Talk to him about it...you haven't mentioned it since you got out of bed with him...It's okay now. Just ask him..._ "Are you okay? I don't know if you and Dustin really got along, but..." Chip stared into the horizon, not realizing his lover was awaiting an answer.

"Maybe we should get out of the rain," the young man finally said. "I'll...walk you home?" Needy smiled a meek smile. "...Thanks," she said, taking her boyfriend's hand.

Several days after the service, life started again; this time, however, it went slower, kept a darker tone, and neglected to heal its attached emotions. Jennifer and Anita still managed to spend time with one another, but no more than they had been. The feelings of loss, uncertainty, and slipping away from her friendship never left the girl, but Jennifer still didn't notice. Finally, the two found themselves together in their literature class; Jennifer was fading away, but Needy was slowly claiming her natural beauty, thanks to her friend's advice. "Hey, Jen," the blond whispered. "Can we talk...like, tonight? You know, like one of our old phone confessionals?"

"Sure thing, hun," Jennifer answered. As the two spoke, their teacher muttered something about Grendel's Mother from the epic English poem, Beowulf. After several minutes of unnoticed lessons, Jennifer felt something hit her in the back of the head; it was light, and obviously a small object, but it hurt alittle. Turning around, the raven-haired young woman saw none other than Colin. He gave a quick wave, but was unable to smile. The girl noticed an inscription on his knuckles; Written in very dark, Gothic letters, the sentence, "No More Losses" seemed to glisten. Jennifer knew what it meant.

Holding onto Needy's hand, the dark-haired girl stumbled her way down the hall, feeling worse than ever before. "Jen!" a familiar voice called out. Turning around, Jennifer found Colin walking over to her. "Hey, Emo," she jokingly greeted.

"Sup, Colin?" Anita added with a smile. Colin gave her a friendly nod, but turned his attention to Jennifer.

"Hey, uh, I just wanted to ask..." the boy stuttered. "We've known each other for awhile...and we've been having some fun in class, and..."

"Just get to the point, Colin," Jennifer interrupted. "You always need a dramatic monologue."

"Right," Colin laughed at himself, looking down for a second. "Um...I was wondering...would you like to catch a movie with me tonight?...They're going to be showing the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Jennifer gave the young man a slightly confused look. "I don't like boxing movies," she answered, giving Colin the last answer he could have ever wanted. Feeling the back of his neck start to burn, the young man tried to avoid eye contact with the girl.

"Okay," Colin gave in, humiliated. "Um...it's not a...forget it. It was stupid." With that, the boy accepted his failure, and began walking away.

"What was all that?" Anita asked her friend, trying to keep her voice down. "Colin's nice. You didn't have to shoot him down like that."

"I don't like being hit on, Needy," Jennifer coldly replied. "It happens all the time, and it never works."

"Maybe he just wanted to hang out like friends," the blond girl tried to defend the young man. "You know Colin's not like the other guys at school."

Jennifer's mood froze into a calm state, her expression began to mellow, and her eyes seemed to shade over. "You like him? For me?" the raven-haired young woman asked, her dry skin starting to itch more and more.

"Yeah," Anita answered, her tone implying the answer was obvious. "I think you two would be great together...but maybe as friends. I think that's what he wants." There was more to Needy's feelings...her and Colin used to talk for hours about books, music, and who knows what else. Over time, though, their talks became shorter and less frequent. That was around the time Chip came into the scene. Jennifer nodded her head with ease, mouthed a near-silent, "okay", then looked ahead to the Gothic young man.

"Colin," Jennifer called out, quickly making her way towards the young man. His heart struck with a furious flash; the loss of an entire beat, and a newfound fear of what was coming, the black-haired emo turned around to face the young woman. "Yeah," he answered, hiding his emotions.

"Hey, I was thinking..." the raven-haired girl playfully stalled, keeping her eyes out of contact with the young man's. "...Would you maybe...wanna come over to my house tonight? I know it's no Rocky-whatever, but I do have Aquamarine and a bucket of popcorn. The movie's about some girl who's half sushi, so I guess she has sex out of her blowhole or something, but what do you think?"

"Um...yeah! Sure," Colin happily accepted, a smile forming on his face and a great sense of ease and joy washing over his melancholy spirit. "That'd...that'd be cool. So, what time should I show?" Smiling with the deep, satisfying taste of victory washing down her throat, Jennifer wrote out the details of the date on Colin's hand, being sure to avoid his other writings. "Don't keep me waiting, love," the raven-haired girl whispered, making the emo's heart skip a beat once again.

Night fell over the city, slowing most aspects of life, but accelerating others. Sitting on her bed next to her phone, Needy awaited the call; the call she'd been promised. The call she needed to hear so badly. Hours slipped by so quickly, as they do at night. Winds blew, chasing away minutes like grains of sand on the beach. Around ten o'clock, the blond girl took off her glasses, choosing to cover her eyes with her hand.

"Is this really your house?" Colin asked, looking around the old, chilled, and dying building he and Jennifer stood in. Shattered windows let in the wind and dark skies outside the second story. The stars were dim, but candles illuminated the rotting wallpaper, and the lovers' eyes.

"No," Jennifer quickly answered, her voice low and happy; her sexuality beaming stronger than ever. Her slender, toned hips swaying from side to side, the young woman stepped closer to the boy, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Colin did the same, pressing his chest against Jennifer's; feeling her heart beating fast. "It's our house...We can play Mommy and Daddy." Resting his head in the girl's long, raven-colored hair, the young man felt a heat inside of her; radiating throughout her entire body...

"You're so warm," Colin whispered. "...Why are you so-warm?"

"Because I'm here with you," Jennifer purred, slowly rocking herself and Colin back and forth in a sensuous little dance. Her lips were blood-red, and her eyes shining with a dark presence. Moving quickly, with all the coordination and precision of a ballet dancer, the young woman thrust herself downward, pulling the boy's pants around his ankles. His breathing growing heavier, Colin felt himself grow weaker. Jennifer tore her top up over her head, exposing her pink bra, and her plump, toned, gorgeously-crafted cleavage and her slim, perfectly-kept stomach. Letting her clothing fall behind her, the young woman slowly dropped her arms, letting her black locks fall to her shoulders. "Hold me closer," she whispered, forcefully caressing Colin's back with her warm, gentle hands.

"Oh..." the emo boy moaned, his heartbeat pounding above his breath. "I don't...I don't understand you..."

"You'll never have to," Jennifer whispered, coercing her pants downward until they had fallen on the ground. Curving her waist outward, touching her soft legs to the boy's, the young woman felt her lover fall deeper and deeper into seduction. Gasping, Jennifer gazed upward, her eyes closed, then shot her neck down, and glared into Colin's eyes with her own yellow, feline-like pupils. Trying to pull back, the terrified young man struggled to choke in his own gasp, but found himself helpless. "Oh, do I scare you?" Ripping the helpless soul's shirt open down the center, Jennifer violently pushed him against the wall, causing him to lose his balance and collapse on the hardwood floor with a loud thud, then sunk her finger nails into his ribs. Smiling and snickering under her breath, the girl let her fingers dig deeper and deeper into the boy's flesh; feeling his muscles rip like soft meat under a seraded knife, his warm blood start to flow under her nails and out into the air, and then the raw, sharp bones. Colin screamed in agony as the monster tore its claws outward, shredding his flesh into two sections that resembled an opened orange's skin. Jennifer laughed, feeling a sexual fulfillment bubble up within her, then threw her face down into the wound.

Blood, gored flesh, and hot organs splashing into her face like the drowning waters of a waterfall, the raven-haired girl shut her jaw, and swallowed a gorgeous mouthful of shredded flesh. Burning, red liquid stained her face and sank down her throat. Letting out satisfied, intoxicated gasps of pleasure, not unlike an alcoholic quenching is thirst, Jennifer looked upward with a blood-stained visage, then continued her roost on the helpless body.

As shallow clouds blew below the blood-red full moon, the air grew colder, and Anita felt her hot eyes start to glaze over with cool, blinding tears. Jennifer's call wasn't coming. Meanwhile, hot blood stained broken glass in the ruins of an old, candle-lit building; full of silenced screams. Full of nothingness.


	5. All Good Things

Jennifer's Body

Chapter Five: All Good Things...

"You didn't call me!" Needy cried out, trying to hold back tears. Jennifer kept walking, knowing her friend wouldn't give up on her. "You promised me..."

"I'm sorry, Needy," the raven-haired young woman effortlessly lied, her eyes turning to her friend only for an instant. "I had that date, I wasn't feeling well...But I'm better...and I'm here now." Jennifer stopped, and gently stroked down her friend's hair. "What do you need to talk about?" A minute of agonizing silence passed, leaving Jennifer in the cold.

Anita stepped back, shaking her head repeatedly. "No..." she answered, too upset to fully grasp what she was saying. "No, I needed you last night...when I was all alone...when I needed a friend to help me get through the night...you weren't there. You promised me, but you made that stupid date and blew me off." Jennifer didn't talk; didn't move; remaining still, the raven-haired beauty kept a somewhat shocked, almost annoyed expression on her refreshed face. "You know, forget it." Needy stormed off down the hallway, anger fueling every movement in her body. Jennifer watched for a minute before turning away and heading off to her class.

Several days slipped by, allowing Anita to make preparations for prom, things with Chip, and meaningless aspects of her life. All the while, she was shattered. News went out that Colin had been found dead, gored, and cold on an empty street in the slums; no one thought to question Jennifer. Mourners began to assemble. Again, the city fell to devastation; seemingly unable to handle another loss. Anita and Chip spent most of their time together, still keeping silence between them and their problems.

"Jen...I am still incredibly pissed off about what happened..." Needy declared, her voice trembling over the phone. "I know you and Colin were together...this's gotta be hard on you...look, I'm sorry about what happened...look, just please call me back. Talk to you later...I guess. Bye." Jennifer lay lifeless atop her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking everything over. The answering machine finally ended, leaving the young woman all alone. Touching her two fingers to her lips, the raven-haired young woman mumbled under her breath, remembering Colin, Needy, Chip...

"Maybe I was wrong," Jennifer confessed, sitting next to her friend at the park, letting the wind blow through her long locks. "About everything...look, I'm sorry I left you alone. I promissed you...I could tell you were upset..."

"It's not just that," Anita interrupted. "...It's about Chip. I...I don't think I was ready."

"Then why did you?" the raven-haired young woman replied. "Because of what I said?" Needy nodded, unable to look her friend in the face. "I'm sorry...but, I mean...if you weren't comfortable...you should've ignored my advice." The blond young woman's face grew hot as dark blood seemed to drench the skin of her cheeks. Still, she stared at the grass. Jennifer put her arm around Needy, keeping her close. "It'll be okay..."

"Can you come with Chip and I to Colin's service?" Anita asked, her voice cracking; her desperation growing by the second.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Jennifer gently replied, slowly stroking her best friend's back. "I can't... But you know I'm here for you..." Anita felt her eyes start to well up with tears; things just felt surreal now. "Be strong, baby," the raven-haired young woman whispered.

_Friends are dying...best friends are fading...I don't know where my relationship's going...and I'm too afraid to do anything about it. What's happening to us?...What happened to us?_ Anita saw her and Jennifer as children; dancing together, laughing, playing make-believe for hours, then falling asleep at the others house. Finding herself alone, staring out the window into the gray sky and the seemingly endless downpour of icy rain, the young woman remained still, as she had been.

"Hey, babe," Chip said, gathering his bearings as he stood in the doorway. Needy couldn't break away long enough to hear him. "...You okay?" Managing to find some control over her body, the blond girl shook her head, but didn't turn around. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Needy shook her head again, biting down on her lip in a worthless attempt to stop the tears from pouring down. "I know you're upset about Colin...I miss him, too...Just, know I'm here if you want to talk. Love you." Glancing down at her hand as her lover departed, Anita saw her class ring, remembered what was said, then started thinking over everything that was done. _I haven't even talked to him...why can't I? What's wrong with me? But why didn't he know I was ready...Because I'm not a kid, I can make my own decisions. _

"Chip!" Needy called out, turning away from her daze, but finding nothing. Returning to the silence, the young woman gazed at her ring. _It was my mistake...not his. There's no taking it back...Jennifer was right...This'll all work out...but I have to take the first step; Grow the hell up..._

Turning to the mirror, the young woman saw her reflection, wiped away her tears, and saw how she had changed over the years. _I look the way I want to now...I think I'm pretty...__**I**__ decided that...I'm a good person...I have good friends...I'm not pregnant...it's gonna be okay...Just let it go...I'm gonna have a great time at prom...Chip and I can get over Colin...We can make this...I can make this._ Anita smiled a weak smile, and let the night carry on.

_Forcing my heavy, blood-laced eyes open, I looked into the shadows drowning out my room. It was so beautiful; I could French kiss every shadow, every dead memory, every forgotten breath. Colin's service would be today. I licked over my lips, tasting his fresh blood; it was strong, but it wouldn't last. I'm dying...withering like a frozen rose. Prom's coming up...I don't even think I wanna go anymore...not unless I can find someone...No! I don't want to do this anymore; don't want to keep killing, eating...But I can't stop myself. I'm a monster. _Unbearably hot, scalding tears bubbled up in the young woman's eyes, sliding down her withered cheeks. Glancing over at a framed portrait, the girl forced herself forward, picked up the image, saw her old friend, and grew even weaker. "...Needy?" she whispered to herself. Her eyes too strained, Jennifer put the idea out of her mind, set the picture back on her counter, and lay down on her back. Tucking herself under her white sheets, cradling her body tightly, fighting an inner chilling, Jennifer closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Images flashed by in the young woman's mind; blurry, unrelated images danced and repeated their motions behind a layer of gray fog. One of the foggy images turned towards Jennifer's sight, letting an unseen breeze blow her blond hair out for a second; the figure was a girl, a teenager: she kind of looked like Anita. Awakening from her fever-like sleep, Jennifer found herself atop her sheets, her entire body drenched in warm, penetrating sweat.

_It's hiding in the dark..._

Her moist hair was flattened around her head and face, resting on white sheets practically dripping with perspiration.

_Its teeth are razor-sharp._

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the young woman stroked her hand across her forehead, removing a heavy layer of liquid and several wild strands of raven-black hair.

_There's no escape for me;_

_It wants my soul: it wants my heart_

Her breath heavy, Jennifer glanced over at her digital clock, then surrendered her strength onto her pillow, and closed her eyes.

Tossing and turning in her sleep, Needy witnessed several flashes of light inside of her mind. Then, it all played out so clearly; Jennifer walking towards her, her raven-black hair gracefully cascading along her shoulders and framing her flawless, loving, compassion-filled...cold, dangerous, devastating face. Her breasts were gracefully lifting and sinking with each of her hushed breaths as her hips swayed back and forth. She was wearing a smile that made Anita feel something; almost like a sickness, but more a form of pleasure radiating from within her lower stomach. Her heart was fluttering violently as Jennifer approached. Neither of the girls could speak; things were going to happen the way they were meant to happen-free of any form of human interaction. Driven by pure instinct and an unseen force, the two collided; their lips caressing one another, their breath united as one entity, and their hearts pounding under the pressure of the others hand. Stroking down Jennifer's breasts, Anita felt herself begin to fade. Jennifer slowly undressed her friend; turning her into a sexual being with a gentle intensity. Feeling the change within herself, Needy shuttered, allowing her plump, lightly pale body to swell over with small, excited goosebumps, and her breasts to swell with passionate arousal. Forming a look of satisfaction, the raven-haired young woman slowly washed her hands down her friend's soft blond hair, lightly swooping over her naked shoulders. Breathing heavily, feeling vulnerable and ready, Anita took a step forward, and then shot her eyes open.

Staggering down the dark hallway and into the bathroom, the young woman felt the cold sweat covering her entire body. "Oh, man," she gasped out, splashing some cold water into her face. Her senses returning to her body, Anita soon made a discovery; she and Jennifer...she felt cold and wet. _What's wrong with me? _the blond asked herself, feeling ashamed of what had happened as she slept. _Jennifer's my friend...I love Chip... What the hell am I doing?_


	6. Bleed

Jennifer's Body

Chapter Six: Bleed

The air was cold; Jennifer lay still in her bed, wrapped in her blankets and sheets like an infant being swaddled. Her body was iced over and quaking with weakness, even in the fetal position she put herself into. Her lips danced up and down, whispering something that she could not hear; _Love me...feed me...need someone...dying alone._ The blood and flesh had faded, and the young woman was wilting. Her pale skin reflected the frost on her windows, and her pink, peeling lips were frostbite on a winter's night. Clenching her shoulders and rustling the soft fabric of her pajamas, Jennifer let out a heavy, desperate sigh, unable and unwilling to open her weak and glazed eyes. More dreams had come; each one making her body beg for her...beg for something that wasn't in her own blood. Suddenly throwing herself onto her side, Jennifer felt a jolt of freezing air pass within her; she was starving. "...Needy," she mouthed, her tongue dancing inside her mouth, longing for something higher; not food, not flesh: something else. Something better. It was almost a taste; like a rich, thin, flowing nectar pouring from the skies into her mouth.

Taking in a deep breath, allowing it to flow upward into her heart, filling her breasts, Jennifer felt her body begin to flow with desire, lust, need, passion. A pulse went through every fiber inside of her. It hurt, but it felt amazing: the ultimate stimulation. Opening her mouth wide, the young woman felt herself thirst for something. She needed...Needy. She needed a confession.

It was late; nearly midnight, and the air was cold, lifeless, and wreaking of desperation and the sense of ties becoming undone. Needy sat across from Jennifer in her own living room, looking her directly in the eyes. The two hadn't spoken since the dream: fear had formed a barrier between them, and was waiting to swallow their friendship. "Look, I don't know why I came here so late," Jennifer began, her voice droning on and on the constant verge of cracking. "But...I haven't been, you know, myself lately. I've been...I don't know, I just...had this dream, and I saw you there, and...I haven't...I-I mean, I can't...I can't...feel right."

"I had the same dream," Anita confessed, her eyes trailing away from her friend. "You and I were...together, and we...we took something too far. I mean, I don't think I'm a lesbian, and I don't wanna mess up our friendship, and I know this is totally weird, and you probably want to walk out right now, but I just need you to..."

"Stop it," the raven-haired young woman ordered, her voice becoming firm. "Stop second-guessing yourself and just listen, please...I had the dream about you...This isn't your problem alone...I feel like I caused it to happen...and there's something way worse..." Suddenly shutting her eyes, Jennifer took in a deep breath, felt a burning hunger well up within her stomach, tearing at her heart, and setting her sexuality ablaze. Opening her eyes, the girl looked at Needy with sharp, yellow-tinted, almost feline eyes that seemed to glow with intensity.

"My god, Jennifer..." Anita gasped out, her heart pounding with fear, though it was dulled out with an overpowering, numbing feeling of disbelief. "What..."

"That night at the bar...all that time ago," Jennifer answered, forcing the glow of her demonic eyes to dim. "They killed me...I didn't escape anything...but they did something wrong...and I came back, but my body...it's like it was...damaged." Needy's awareness faded, and she began breathing heavier and heavier by the second. "I felt...weak, starving...but I felt stronger...like I knew more than what was around me...I was more than what I was...But I was so weak, so...so fucking hungry...I did something; I would've done anything to make it stop...I killed someone...I ripped him apart, I ate him from the inside out, and I drank his blood until I was so bloated, I..." A massive lump forming in her throat, Jennifer was stopped cold in her tracks. Her eyes, even as they glazed over with hot, humbled tears, focussed on an unclear sight; something away from Anita. "But I felt his soul before I did it...I wanted to make him weak...I wanted to hurt him on the inside...make him give into something...and I kept doing that; every time I started to break out...every time I blew you off for some stupid date, I was trying to save myself from this pain...but it just kept coming back, and I kept killing more and more boys. Now I'm starting to think about you like one of them, and I don't want it...It hurts so bad, though...I don't know what I'm turning into, but...I hate myself. I feel so drunk after the hunger's gone, and I feel so horrible when I haven't fed on anyone, but...for the first time in so long, it's like I can really feel myself, and I know what I'm doing...and how far I've fallen."

"...Colin," Needy cracked out, her trembling body coming into focus as her eyes again stared into Jennifer's. "All those missing people...you..."

"I killed them, ate them, made myself stronger," Jennifer answered. "And I'm sorry...I wish I could take it all back...but I can't. I'm so sorry. I lied to you, hid this from everyone. Please...I know I've hurt you, but please help me...please save me. I don't want to be this...I can't keep breathing like this...I can't keep sinking. Please, Anita...please help me." Silence filled the room for what felt like eternity's advent; breaths were halted, movements slowed, but the tension of the moment burning like a snarling brand burning into the raw flesh of a weaker being.

"...I love you, Jennifer," Needy finally answered. "You've been like a sister to me all my life...You're fighting it right now?" The raven-haired young woman nodded. "And this is the first time you've fought it?" Ashamed, Jennifer looked at the floor. "And you don't think you're getting any stronger?"

"...No," Jennifer cried under her breath. Searing, burning tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Her body was cold; weak.

"...Do you know anything about what those guys did to you?" the blond girl continued, struggling to come up with something beyond rationality. "What kind of tools they used to make the fire...a book they read out of?"

"They wanted demons," the young woman answered. "...They reached into hell and pulled something out...not all of it, just...what it was...I saw something...They needed a virgin for some kind of sacrifice, but I didn't...I wasn't...and it all went wrong. That's probably why I'm here now."

"The change happened just to your body?" Anita questioned, trying to arrive at some kind of conclusion. Jennifer nodded. "...Your eyes...but you fought it off...they turned you into something...you're...it's like you became a demon...I've never heard of something like this, though." Needy looked at her friend; her hair was coarse and unkempt, her skin pale, withered, and chilled, and her body was thin, trembling at the core, and almost dead in its overall appearance. "It's like your body's eating itself..." A dim light from the hallway reflected on the girls' necklaces; B.F.F.; best friends forever.

"I'm dying," Jennifer concluded. "It's that or I kill more boys and...become that thing; let myself fall into whatever they made me."

"This isn't your fault," Needy insisted. "Now that we know what's wrong, I can help you; we can fight this. I can find some way..." Jennifer forced herself to take solace in that statement, even though it meant nothing. "You're not a monster...don't let this curse turn you into one. You can fight this, Jen...you've always been strong enough."

"...Thank you," Jennifer gasped, throwing her arms around her friend. Her hand rested on Anita's class ring from Chip. The night was flowing forward; ending itself as useless hours dragged on. Anita and Jennifer rested next to one another on the couch that night, trying to make everything okay; like when they were kids.

Basking in the light of a summer's afternoon, Anita and Jennifer ran through the grass, their little legs carrying them forward as their laughter kept their minds at peace. They were the best of friends; the closest thing to sisters anyone had ever known.

"I want you to go to prom," Jennifer mumbled to Needy in the morning, unable to open her eyes.

"Hmm?" the blond girl stirred, hearing half of what her friend was saying within her own dream.

"I want you and Chip to go to prom...I want you two to fix things...just like the two of us did," Jennifer continued. "I want you two to have something...just like you've earned and worked for. I'm not gonna ruin this for you...I love you."

"Thank you, Jennifer," Needy consciously replied, her mind lost in a peaceful dream. "And I'll find a way to help you...you'll be happy, and we can be like we used to be." Jennifer looked down at her friend, feeling a great sense of loss and self-loathing at everything she'd let break. Gently pulling the blanket over her friend, the raven-haired young woman dragged her withered, ravaged body up, and departed from her friend's house.

"Amanda..." a weak, croaking voice called out.

"Jennifer, what the..." the popular girl began to snap. "It's three in the morning! What the hell..."

"I need you..." the weak, exhausted, dying girl declared, her voice naked to the world; she was tired and dying. "I don't know how or why...but I need you to be a part of me... now. Please, I'm dying...I need to know I'm still a human. Take me, love me, do whatever you want, just take me in now, please." Tears began to stream down the young woman's face.

Amanda looked at the once-proud girl, wearing a look of sorrow on her face as she begged. "Don't get any fleas on my carpet," the girl gave in, opening the door for Jennifer. Smiling a weak, helpless smile, the raven-haired young woman stepped out of the cold and into Amanda's warm house, feeling her body begin to ache; forming a stimulation. Amanda took a look outside, as if searching for something, then closed and locked the door for the night. Leading her poor little friend up the stairs to her bedroom, the popular girl felt a slight change inside herself. "So, what made you decide to crash here?"

"It's stupid," Jennifer answered, her emotions draining. "Thanks for taking me in, though." Finally, the two made it up to Amanda's bedroom; there was a decent-sized bed, some chairs, and a generally warm atmosphere.

"There's a bathroom in the corner," the popular girl said, gesturing towards a closed door in the outer corner of her room. "You can take a shower or get a drink of water if you need."

"Thank you," Jennifer replied, closing her eyes and giving her old enemy a warm embrace. The brunette felt her heart start to beat faster, and she grew weak. Jennifer let go, slightly brushing Amanda's brown hair, and went inside the bathroom. Feeling a wonderful, almost painful fluttering of her heart and a lightness in her stomach, Daniels slowly sat down on her bed; her body feeling light and her breasts beginning to swell. Her lips felt moist and stained with desire. What was it about Jennifer? _She's such a tramp...but I've never seen her like this...maybe I was wrong, _Amanda thought, stroking her hair down over shoulder, her eyes fixated on the door.

Some time passed, and then...something happened; the door opened, and Jennifer walked out. The darkness, the danger, the depth, the betrayal of herself, her friends, and all the history she had forged. Amanda stood up in her dimly-lit room, her body chilled over and swelling with goose bumps, her heart pounding violently, and her legs and hands trembling. Her breath was heavier than ever before; she'd never felt like this before; never felt so vulnerable, so in-place, so infatuated. She felt herself begin to perspire, her pants beginning to feel moist and cold. "...Jen..."

Her long, thick, gorgeous raven hair glistening under whatever weak light shined on her, Jennifer slowly walked out of the bathroom; steam gently waving off of her flesh. Her body was clad in nothing more than a small, skin-tight bra that allowed Amanda to see her perfect, soft, plump cleavage, and even the gentle bump of her heartbeats, and a pair of second-skin panties that hugged every curve of her hips and lower stomach. Jennifer's stomach seemed to peak out alittle, and what looked like a small layer of oil shined on her. Her thin, lightly fattened but toned legs glided beside one another as she walked closer. Her eyes glistened like the call of a fallen angel, and her spirit was silent. "You okay?" she asked, noticing Amanda's shock. Her body was flowing and burning with desire and power.

Weakly nodding her head up and down, the brunette felt powerless but to admire the devastating image before her. "Jen...I feel...I never...wh-what are you?" she asked, her throat threatening to give out with each word.

"I'm anything you want me to be," Jennifer answered, setting her knee on the bed and gently pushing Amanda down on her back. Daniels felt her breath turn to violent gasps. Slowly removing the helpless girl's clothing, the raven-haired young woman felt herself start to burn. Amanda was helpless; a prisoner of her own curiosity and lust. Stretching her upper body outward, straightening out her back to lay on top of Amanda's stomach and bosoms, Jennifer felt a pulse surge through her friend's body. Amanda gasped, her eyes tightly shutting closed; her mouth tearing wide open in sexual agony.

"Tell me..." Jennifer whispered, laying her soft, inflamed breasts against Amanda's, and letting her black locks fall into her face. "Tell me everything you are..." A wicked, powerful smile formed on the raven-haired girl's shadow-infused face.

"...Without you..." the brunette answered, her voice weak and breaking down. "I'm nothing...all my friends are fake...relationships are a waste...I never realized it, but I need you in my life...to save it...to take it...to do whatever you want to. That's what I need." Jennifer smiled, as if she had been rewarded with her heart's truest, deepest desire. Then, she lifted herself up without any hesitation or lustful hindrance, and began to walk out of the room.

Amanda's heart started to physically ache; every breath hurt, and all of her pride was gone. "You're the only one who cared!" she cried out, her voice so desperate. "You're the only one who stepped into my life...please, don't leave me...not like this; not ever. I want you...I need you. I'll do anything." Jennifer stopped dead in her tracks, a malicious smile dawning on her shaded face.

"...Anything?" the demon asked, feeling her body grow stronger. Amanda began to cry; Jennifer turned around, forced the girls hands down, and stared into her tear-filled eyes. Her nightshade hair falling into the brunette's flushed, tender face, her breath coming in and out of the girl's mouth, the beautiful monster licked her lips, gave Amanda a smile that crushed her very soul, and then...the roost.

Windows were shattered; each shard coated in hot blood and carpeting the floor and ground outside. Sheets were ripped off, torn to ribbons, stained with blood and what looked like foam. Mirrors were smashed, a door was off its hinges and coated in deep scratch marks (some of which still held the nails used to create them), all the lights were shattered, and pieces of clothing, bones, and matted hair littered every inch of the carpet. The entire scene wreaked of blood.

Sitting all alone, almost in a fetal position, Jennifer repeatedly licked her raw, blood stained lips. The walls and floor of the alley were cold, soaked in rain, and smelling of dead animals and alcohol. Still, all she could feel was the intoxication of human flesh and blood; it was all that mattered, all that could matter. The sun would rise soon, and wash all the horror away, but it wasn't enough this time; the demon wanted more; Jennifer felt herself continue to wilt from the inside out.


	7. Prom Night

Jennifer's Body

Chapter Seven: Prom Night

Anita sat in front of her computer, reading over every worthless search result before her. _reliance on human emotion to sustain; search. _The results came mostly from occultist websites and urban legends; energy vampires, spectrum parasites, empaths. Nothing sounded right; this situation was impossible in every sense. However, the young woman couldn't let her friend down. "Come on, Jen, call me," Needy whispered, checking her cell phone for any missed calls. Another search went on, passing away roughly ten minutes. Hours had faded by; her eyes were strained and heavy. _Feeding on flesh and blood of men; search._ Vampirism, cannibalistic rituals. _Consumption of human blood; search. _Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed, vampires. "No..." Anita sat still a second, and saw the image; _Emotional attacks in dreams; search. _Freddy Krueger, Nightmare,...**Succubus**. Tightening her eyes around the article, Needy felt her heart sink;

"Lilith; queen of the demons. Used powers to enter the minds of men while they slept; fed off their lust, emotions, able to kill or feed by means of sexual attack. Affair with archangel Samael...new generation of demons. Female equivalent of incubus...must feed on the life force of others to survive and sustain their own body and spirit..." her breath felt like a knife melting in her throat. "My gosh...she's a succubus...That ritual...her body...my gosh. She's not being taken over...she _is_ a succubus..." Throwing her chair back, Anita charged out of her room, her breath spiraling out of control.

Then, the two met. "Jen...you killed someone again," Anita gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "And...you tried to feed on me in that dream we both had." Her breath heavy and almost beastial, Jennifer merely watched her friend. "Jen...who was it?...When did you kill them?...Jen, you need to stop...stop and listen to me, please!"

"You never did like the Amanda gang," the monster answered, her eyes glowing that sickly yellow color. "Now they'll never hurt you again." Jennifer ravenously licked her bloody lips.

"You...but the article said..." Needy stammered, her heart pounding violently. "...I thought you only fed on boys."

"...I go both ways," the raven-haired creature answered. _She smiled beneath her skin. _"It wasn't enough...I need a higher emotional reaction..."

"I thought you were going to stop!" the blond girl screamed.

"And I thought I had a choice!" Jennifer screamed, pure anger fueling her lungs and tearing from her throat. "It's out of control...just like it was meant to be...I'm just gonna keep needing more and more. I don't care how or who."

"But...why would you go after me?" Needy asked, fighting her desire to run away.

"Because I love you," Jennifer whispered. "I didn't try to do that to you...it's like...it's like you're keeping me human; I don't hurt as much when I'm with you...when I'm with you, I think I can fight it. Alone...we're all damned...Take it away...get the blood off my lips. Take it! I don't want it anymore!" Trembling, Anita slowly stroked her finger over her friend's lips, smearing the warm blood away. Jennifer's breath was heavy; her gaze piercing as she noticed every single cell of blood being taken away from her. Snarling, the raven-haired girl felt herself slowly lose control.

"It's okay," Needy whispered, sensing her friend's growing rage and loss. "You don't need it...It's what's taking you away...please, fight this...I'll stay with you." Her breath trembling, her eyes forcing themselves shut, Jennifer weakly nodded her head, and allowed her human side to come out. "There's no way I'm going to the prom, Jen...no way I'm leaving you."

"You won't be," the raven-haired girl replied, her voice little more than a gasp. "You've always had my back...now it's time I looked out for you...knowing you're there, I'll be okay. I swear it."

"This isn't about keeping promises," the blond teenager shot back. "This is more than all that."

"No," Jennifer snarled, her voice echoing. "...Please, Needy...put this kindergarten garbage behind you...You and Chip are going...I'm going...it'll be just like old times. But this time...we'll do it right. We'll be adults. Then, we'll have a happy ending. Okay?" Too afraid to go against her dear friend's wishes, Anita closed her lips and agreed. Glancing down at the girl's ring, Jennifer smiled, taking some sort of comfort from the sight; the promise it represented; Anita and Chip's love.

Not much time passed by the time the blood lost its power. Awakening from her sleep, Jennifer stumbled into her bathroom, and took in her reflection; her hair was unkempt, almost matted. Her dulled eyes were lined with red, blood-lined bags. Her skin was pale and sploched with blood-red patches. Every inch of her body felt weak and weary. It was heart-breaking; devastating; a fall from grace. All of her outer beauty gone, Jennifer felt hot, burning tears well up in her glazed eyes. Why did she have to suffer such a loss? Take this deep a blow? Outside, the air was bitter and cold; thrusting its icy vices around the world beneath a darkened sky. Scarlet streaks underlay a depressing, Gothic flow of clouds and dead space among the heavens. Gasping in a tearful realization, the raven-haired young woman began to dab her trembling fingers into a bottle of facial cream. Smearing large gobs of the coating on her near-raw flesh, Jennifer watched some essence of color return to her once beautiful cheeks. This was never her's; covering herself so desperately, working so hard just to look human. She was hideous.

Anita lightly dusted her cheeks with blush, then stood up, removed the towel from her lap, and looked at herself in the mirror; her curves were gently coated by her gorgeous red dress. Her long blond hair was rendered into an upward bun that streamed down into tasseled locks. Painting her soft, pink lips with modest, red lipstick, Anita felt her heart begin to race. Her "B.F.F." necklace and class ring from Chip glistened under the light of her bedroom's lamps and overheads. Taking a quick twirl around, the girl watched the delicate fabric of her flawless dress cascade and flow around her like the waves of a living ocean. _Thanks, Jen, _the young woman thought, feeling better and stronger about herself.

Crouched down into a protective stance, Jennifer clenched her knee caps as they guarded her breasts. Planted to the floor like a dead rose, the young woman's breaths were slow and silent. Her once glistening black hair was tied into an elegant, choppy ponytail, Jennifer rested her aching body in the shade of her bedroom. Clad in nothing more than a black bra and thong, the young woman felt true coldness. She was naked, starving, angry, sad, self-loathing, sick to her stomach; ready to gorge herself until it killed her, but so ready to double over and vomit until she could no longer walk or move. Licking her raw, cracked, skinned lips, the girl felt a sharp, burning flash of pain surge through her exposed, empty, and overturned stomach. Clenching her eyes shut, Jennifer opened her eyes, and began salivating over tonight's roost.

Pulling his pledged ring onto his finger, Chip thought of nothing but his lover, and how special tonight would be. Fixing his tie, the young man's lightly muscled body seemed to beam within the black fabric of his tuxedo. "Please let me make her happy tonight," he whispered, wishing the best for his lover. Still reeling from the consequences of the forbidden apple he and Anita had picked days before, the young man struggled to slow the beating of his violent heart long enough to carefully cut a rose from its stem. Placing the red gem into his chest pocket, the boy readied himself for a presentation. Gulping down all of his fears and insecurities, Chip took in a deep breath, and went out to his car. Outside, the wind stabbed at him like frozen daggers, although the inside of the car was warm and calming to the touch.

_You belong to me and_

_I belong to you and here I stand alone;_

_What have you done to me?_

For the first several dances, lights flashed, strobes exploded and faded within themselves, and the lights spun around every single corner the disco ball allowed for. Hours passed by, though no one felt it.

_...All of you; your body and soul_

_Every kind of love you can express._

Their arms enterlocked, their hearts touching, their breaths infused, Anita and Chip let the music move them.

_All the secret things you never told._

The school gym was dimly lit, lightly chilled, and ablaze with mixed emotions. Jennifer was nowhere to be found. Needy felt fear within herself; worry, regret, remorse, self-doubt. _How could I be so stupid? _she asked herself, feeling her pulse spike. _She could be anywhere...doing who-knows what. What have I done?_

_All of you as long as you live;_

_Everything you've never shared before._

Suddenly, a ringing sound interrupted the slow dance. Needy jumped back in a brief moment of shock. "Oh, crap, I'm sorry," Chip said, pulling out his cell phone. "It's my mom... I'm really sorry; I've gotta check this."

"That's fine," Anita kindly answered. "Take your time."

"Really sorry," Chip whispered, making a dash for the locker room. Much to her own agony, the young woman had to admit she was thrilled; she couldn't stand being with Chip now; at a time like this. Not with Jennifer haunting her every waking thought. Retrieving her phone from her purse, the young woman dialed her best friend's number, and heard the beeping of a busy signal blaring in her ear.

"Hey, Anita," Chip gasped, resting his hands on a chair. "I am...I am so sorry. My mom's car died and she...I have to pick her up. I'm really sorry."

"Chip, it's fine," Needy answered. "I'll be here when you get back. Help your mom." The blond young woman gave her lover a parting kiss, then lightly pushed him off. Under his breath, he told her _thank you_ before running out the door. "Oh...man, I...feel tired," the girl whispered, her eyes growing heavy and her body drooping. Her vision starting to blur, Needy picked up her purse, and walked out of the gym. No one would be in the home economics room; it was always warm in there. "Need a...cold, I...need a blanket," the girl mumbled to herself, making her way down the hallway. Shapes and corners faded into foggy hues and images. Growing more and more dizzy, Anita finally made it to the empty classroom, lay herself down on the cool floor, pulled a newly-sewn quilt over her groggy, aching body, and fell asleep.

Thousands of cold sweat beads began forming on the young woman's face, making her near-flawless skin clammy. Tossing and turning on the floor, gasping, clenching her face into a struggled, sad, lost-looking frown, Anita experienced agony, ecstasy, and a sense. A sense of something happening to Jennifer. Letting out sighs of pleasure, then gasps of terror, the young woman's body broke out into goosebumps, and a pulse surged through her lower tummy. _Stop it, _a part of Needy commanded, her teeth clenched as she turned to her side. Her legs squirming and curling up, the teenager somehow felt the shell of her mental side turning wet again. Licking her lips, Anita suffered through more of the beautiful, painful dream. _Jennifer was kneeling on the ground, maybe under a black, dead abomination of a tree, or maybe under a starless sky. She was naked; her large, intoxicating breasts were free amongst the wind, her hair draped over her shoulders like a black veil, her eyes glowing a demonic yet beautiful green and yellow around feline-like pupils. Her hands covering her center, Jennifer looked straight ahead; directly into the consciousness of her old friend. Around her feet, on the stone she rested upon, the raven-haired young woman knelt upon a puddle of blood, which soon turned into a small stream. Blood was pouring down her lips, pouring down her fangs. Sticking her long, almost slit tongue out, Jennifer licked the fresh red liquid from her mouth, then stared lustfully at Anita. "Chip's tired," the demon mockingly declared, her voice echoing with a sinister undertone. "Let him sleep, Needy...let him surrender to me. I love you, sweetheart. Don't ever change..._

Her body shooting up; her breath dragging viciously for a spot of air to take in to save herself, Anita's mouth was gaped open, her eyes so wide it nearly hurt. Her pulse soaring, the young woman grabbed at her heart as she took in more trembling breaths. _Oh, no...Chip!_

"Mom?" the young man called out, getting out of his car in the area his mother told him she'd be. "Mom, are you okay? Mom!" Stumbling around in the darkness, Chip began to grow frantic. "Mom, it's Chip...Can you hear me okay?"

"I hear you fine, Chip," answered a sensuous, wicked, kind voice from behind the boy. "I always have." Shooting his head back, Chip saw Jennifer; her body draped in a thin, streaming white dress, her eyes glistening, her hair flawless and pulled tightly back across her head, and her body constructed like a work of art. "Why are you all alone?"

"I'm...my mom said she was stuck out here, and..." the teenager began to answer.

"Because my car broke down," Jennifer answered in a voice eerily similar to Chip's mother's. "Oh...aren't you sweet? You're the sweetest thing on earth. I can't understand why Anita wouldn't spend every waking moment with you, Chip...your heart's so big...you have everything to give, and you'll give anything to her...won't you?" she added, her voice turning into a whisper in Chip's ear.

"Whoa, Jen," the young man snapped, jumping back. "Are you okay? You're acting really creepy. Were you at the prom? Did someone, like, spike your drink or something? Cuz I could take you to a..."

"Take me somewhere," the black-haired girl interrupted, sounding desperate. "Some place where I can be alone. Some place dark and quiet...some place where I won't have to hide who I am."

"But, I'm with..." Chip began to explain, his heart pounding nervously.

"Anita won't care," Jen replied. "She loves you...she loves me...she loves us both. I know she'd tell you it's okay to be with me now...because I need you so horribly. Please... help me tonight. I'll die without this tonight, Chip...Please." Weakness breathed into her voice. Her eyes began to well up and stream down with tears.

"...Okay," Chip gave in. "Where do you need to go?"

"I know the way," Jennifer answered, gazing into the shadows of the night. "Help me there." Laying down on the gravel, the young woman closed her eyes, struggling to breathe. Just as she wanted, Chip picked her up in his arms, letting her rest her hand on his shoulder. "Hurry...please."

"Okay," Chip whispered, unable to stop the violent, screaming beat of his aching heart. The boy began to run into the darkness of the night.

_Prom was supposed to be something wonderful; now I'm alone, _Anita's dream-self cried, sitting alone in the corner of a crowded room. She was younger than usual, and her voice was high-pitched. _Jen's not even here...she's with Chip. Maybe he didn't want to be with me._ Finally, Anita awoke; she was a teenager again, and her rationality, senses, and maturity took over once again. "...My gosh," she exclaimed, throwing off the blanket, picking up her dress around her legs, and charging towards Chip and Jennifer.

"Why are we here?" Chip asked, looking around at the sewer system under the school.

"I told you we needed to be alone," Jennifer weakly answered, her eyes closed. "Put me down, please." Hesitating, Chip carefully set the young woman down, and she laid still. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No," Jennifer answered, slowly pushing herself upward, towards Chip. "But I could be...Love me...Need me. Lust for me." Jennifer grabbed Chip's hands, then rubbed up them, going under his sleeves and into his white shirt. His breath noticeably heavier, the young man closed his eyes, trying to fight his animalistic instincts. "You always wanted me...didn't you, Chip?" Unable to answer; shame, sexual agony, and his devotion to Anita choking him, the young man kept his eyes closed. "But you never thought you could have me...Look at me, Chip." Chip didn't budge. Jennifer gently touched his cheek with her warm, open palm, stroking down his light layer of facial hair. "Look at me," she whispered, her passion drowning out her natural voice.

Anita felt the burning, itching patches of sweat forming on her dress. Her "B.F.F." necklace flopped with every step she took. Glancing down at the ring Chip gave her, the young woman forced herself to go onward. Still dizzy from the ordeal at school, Anita pushed onward, knowing what was to happen to her friend, her lover, and everything she held dear. Steps began to get heavier, and will began to die out. Finally, Needy collapsed onto the ground. Her world spinning viciously around her, the girl tried in vein to catch her breath. "Have to...stop them," she mumbled. "Can't...lose them."

"My name's Jennifer," the young, raven-haired girl kindly introduced herself with a heart-breaking smile. Anita smiled, reaching her little hand out to shake her new classmate's. "Stop it, Needy," an older Jennifer commanded, walking away from her friend. "I have a date tonight. I don't have time to play with you now." The next morning, she apologized, and Anita accepted it, even though she felt so hurt. Then, it happened next week, and never stopped.

Her lip bleeding from a scratch brought on by her fall, Needy shook off her visions, stumbled to her feet, and ran forward.

Perspiring heavily, Chip's pectoral and abdominal muscles glistened by the single light of the sewer system. His breath was heavy and constant as he sat against the cold, damp wall. Jennifer giggled, then knelt down into the boy's lap, her face so close to his that he could smell, practically taste, her cool breath. "Give yourself to me, Chip," she said, her gaze so punishing; so forbidden to the eye.

"But...Anita and I..." Chip began to fight back, only to be hushed.

"Take off your ring," Jennifer whispered, forcing the boy into what she wanted. "Take it off and drop it right now...right in front of me. Do it...now." Not daring spurn the lovely essence before him, the young man pulled the class ring off of his finger, nearly cutting himself on a piece of the jagged band, then let it go; letting it hit, bounce, and crack on the soggy, icy floor. His connections and loyalty dead within him, Chip opened his arms to Jennifer, who was smiling like a demon about to claim a lost soul.

Forcing the gate to the pump open, Anita waded through the filthy, ice-cold water, saturating her beautiful dress in grime. Screams tore through the air, echoing in dead space; as if there was nothing else in existence. "Chip!" Needy cried, tearing her shoes off and charging down into the main section. Her heart pounding, her pulse about to tear through her veins, the young woman strode her way through darkness and what felt like rocks and bone to find her loved ones. Then, she saw it...

"Nooo!" Anita cried, her throat practically bleeding. "Jen, stop! What the fuck are you doing? Stop it now!" Throwing her head up out of the blood-lined circle of gore that was once Chip's chest, Jennifer let out a satisfied gasp through closed eyes and a blood-lined mouth. Stroking her blood-coated hands through her hair, slicking back each raven-shaded hair. "What the hell did you do?" Needy screamed, charging towards her boyfriend. He was so cold to touch. "My god, Chip...please...please look at me."

Taking in a deep breath; fully reliant on his every breath to produce mere sound, Chip remained still. "I...I can't," he choked out. "I'm so sorry, Anita...sorry for everything; everything I promised you that I didn't live up to...sorry for everything I made you do...So sorry I couldn't be...worthy of someone as innocent, as wonderful, and amazing as you. I'm sorry." Then, he let out that final breath, let his eyes roll to the back of his head, let his neck give way, let the blood seep out of the massive hole Jennifer left within him, and then, let himself die.

A sea of hot, burning tears completely blinding her, Anita screamed, her saliva stringing from the roof of her mouth and nearly gagging her. "Noooo!" Her trembling hands stroking her lover's cheeks, Needy's voice turned into a whisper. "Please, please don't leave me...don't leave me alone like this...not now, please. Chip...I love you...please, tell me you can hear me..." But nothing. She was speaking to a corpse. Her sorrow and pain turning to rage, the blond girl turned to the monster she once thought was her friend. "How could you do this?! You fucking monster! You selfish, self-righteous, animalistic _thing_!" Jennifer didn't move, leaving Anita to return to the hollow shell that was once her loved one. "No, please, no. Chip, don't...please, just for a second."

"Needy," Jennifer said, coming back to her senses. "He's not coming back...but I didn't do this to him." Anita shot her head back, her teeth locked into a snarl. "He tempted me...drew out my evil side...he even took off your ring...said it would show me how much he wanted us to be together." Her eyes turning into tear-filled mirrors to Jennifer's dark beauty, the young woman felt herself become weak. "I told him no, but...but I couldn't fight it...I'm so sorry, Anita...I wish I could take it all back."

"...Don't," Anita finally answered. Setting her boyfriend down, slowly closing his eyes, the young woman looked up at her friend. "You saved me, Jen...just like you always have. I think you called me here in the first place..." Her heart was burning.

"I can feel myself healing," the raven-haired young woman added, seeming to have forgotten the entire ordeal. "I'm me again." Suddenly, Jennifer's eyes flashed their demonic yellow color, then faded back to normal. "Come on...let's go home." Anita nodded, and followed the raven-haired girl out of the sewer.

_How to kill/subdue a succubus..._


	8. The Overture

Jennifer's Body

Chapter Eight: The Overture

Jennifer sat atop Needy's bed, not moving a single muscle. "You know I didn't want to do it," she said, her voice sad but lacking in any real comfort. "I'm weak when I'm hungry. I would never do something like this to hurt you."

"No...no you wouldn't," Anita gave in, looking down at the floor. "You're my best friend, Jen. It's just...I think I loved him...we had so much to settle...and he died right in front of me." Outside, the blue hour had passed, making way for the dark of night. "Do you have his ring?" Jennifer nodded weakly, then handed over the gem. Gazing into the diamond, seeing a reflection of herself and Chip together, Needy clenched it within her trembling fist, then threw it out an open window. Silence filled the air for what felt like an eternity. "...I thought you said you could stop," the blond girl finally managed to say. "...I thought we could find a way...But you don't care about getting better, do you, Jen?" Jennifer glared at her friend, saying nothing.

"Do you think it's right?" the raven-haired young woman answered. "What happened to me? What I became? There's no reason why I should have to suffer because of what those idiots tried to do."

"But what did _they_ do to deserve this?" Needy snapped, her voice turning into a scream. "You killed innocent people...you broke promises, you used me...And that's nothing new. Even when we were kids, you teased me, stole my toys...I could never have anything when you were there. Now I think I'm questioning whether or not we were ever friends."

"Take that back," Jennifer snarled, her eyes starting to burn. "I was always there for you! I loved you!"

"If you really loved me, none of this would've happened!" Anita hollered. "You could've told me! We could have kept all those people from dying! I knew you were ruthless, Jen...but you've just saved yourself a spot in hell."

"I was helping you!" the dark-haired girl screamed. "I didn't have control...I still don't. I'd never hurt you." Jennifer reached out her hands, overpowering Anita's struggles, and stroked her cheek. "You're the only friend I have...Please believe me...I'm sorry." Jennifer placed her other hand on her friend's cheek, gently stroking her blond hair. Anita was furious; wanted to fight; but she couldn't. This felt different. Different from the dreams. Slowly moving in closer, the raven-haired young woman pressed her lips into Anita's. Feeling her heart speed up, the blond girl closed her eyes and gave in.

Jennifer pulled back, causing Needy to lean forward in a last-ditch attempt to stay in the warm embrace of passion. Smiling an almost sinister smile, the black-haired girl shoved her friend onto the bed, then sat down on top of her. The two gazed into each others eyes; Anita's were scared, watering. Jennifer's were glowing their demonic yellow color. Sliding her hands up Needy's shirt, the monster revealed her friend's bra and plump cleavage. Licking her lips, Jennifer took in a gasp, then unbuttoned Needy's pants, ripping them down to her ankles. Needy began gasping; locked inside the forbidden lust. Smothering her face with wet, passionate kisses, the raven-haired creature gazed at Anita's look of surrender. "Forget about Chip," Jennifer whispered, kissing down her friend's neck, then breasts. "All you need...all you have...it's me." Sticking her tongue out, the dark-haired girl lowered herself down towards Anita. Suddenly, a sharp, icy, penetrating pain course through her chest. Throwing herself backwards onto the ground, Jennifer began hyperventilating. "What the...what did you..."

"...What I had to," Needy answered, throwing down the bloodied blade. "I'm sorry, and I wish I could pretend you died the girl who was my friend...but I can't." Her face molding into a monstrous scowl, Jennifer produced a feral screeching sound, then lunged at her so-called friend. However, the wound was too deep for the underfed demon to fight. "Ah, ah..." the raven-haired young woman gasped, clenching her chest and writhing around on the floor like a starving dog. Looking away, hiding her remorse and sorrow, Anita pulled out a mirror, and put it in front of Jennifer's face.

"No!" Jennifer hollered with all of her might, fear, pain, and hatred. "No, I don't wanna see myself!"

"Look into your eyes," the blond girl shot back. "Look at everything you've done...all the people you hurt. Look at yourself!" The raven-haired young woman's eyes began to well up with tears. Trying in vein to turn away from her beloved friend, the young woman began to sob. "That's holy water you're feeling...I'm sorry, Jennifer. This was the last thing I ever wanted to do...friends should never have to part; not like this."

"...Oh," Jennifer gasped out, clenching her wound; feeling the blood seeping out of her collapsing heart. "I'm...I'm sorry." Then, the lights went out, and Anita was alone. Bowing on her knees, the blond girl pressed her lips into her friend's. They were already cold. "I'm sorry," Anita whispered with a swollen, bleeding lump lodged in her throat. I'm so sorry..."

Blood poured down the walls, but the girl once called Needy didn't care. Her breath rapid, the young woman held her breath. "You're never going to leave me, Jennifer...And maybe I _can_ look on you as you were." A violent hunger ravaging her body, Anita dug her finger nails into Jen's dead body, slivered out a chunk of smooth, blood-stained flesh, and consumed it. Her fingers slowly turning to claws, her eyes glowing a wicked yellow color, and her mouth stretching out like a python, the girl continued to feed, drinking any blood that was still hot. "I guess when you died...I got that part of you...Thanks for sharing with me."

With that, the night fell silent. The town was eternally hushed, Anita never returned to her mother or the school. A break-in homicide was coined to be the cause of the grizzly murder of Jennifer Check and the disappearance of Anita Lesnicki. Some claimed to see a young blond woman walking down the streets at night. However, no one ever reported their findings; most didn't survive her glance. Those who managed to escape could report nothing but glowing feline eyes.

_So, this is how it ends...no happy ending...no shining knight...no dreams come true...no closure...just loss. My name is Anita Lesnicki...friend, lover, daughter, monster. The hunger began to burn so badly._


End file.
